


Rendezvous in Paris

by Agika



Series: Miss Fisher in Europe [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agika/pseuds/Agika
Summary: This is my version of how Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries could continue. Phryne needs to travel to Paris to help Jane and of course murder will happen soon... It's a detective story but also a love story. Phryne and the handsome Inspector Robinson are getting closer to each other...much closer than ever...





	1. When two hearts beat at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my native language but I hope my story will be still enjoyable.

Jack Robinson was standing on the deck of an ocean liner and watching the endless water before him. He has been on the journey for almost 40 days and it was getting to the end soon, although it seemed that time is passing slower than ever. He was thinking about how he ended up here and of course the woman who has changed everything in his life.  
He has never thought that someday he would across the ocean again and because of a certain lady detective. But when the Honourable Phryne Fisher asked him to follow her to England, there was no question. He took out all of his leaves from the past few years, asked for all his saved money from the bank and bought a single boat ticket to London.  
It sounded insane but also felt right. William Shakespeare’s phrase came to his mind: ‘The course of true love never did run smooth’. Especially if you are in love with Phryne Fisher, he thought with a smile on his face. A high pitched voice woke him up from his contemplation:  
\- Mr Robinson! – He looked up and saw a pretty young woman walking towards him. She was wearing a very elegant dress, her long, brown hair was fluttering in the wind.  
\- Miss Beckett – he nodded.  
\- I have some big news – she smiled, then waved her hand towards Jack. He spotted the big engagement ring on her finger instantly and also the big diamond in it, which was probably fake.  
\- Tell me Miss Beckett, what kind of men take jewelries on an ocean liner? – he asked  
\- Oh, don’t be like that, Mr. Robinson! – she laughed – You know that Albert is a good fellow and I am 22 already, the clock is ticking... I think you might be jealous – she winked at him.  
Jack was smiling. She liked Miss Beckett. She was friendly and vivacious. He was afraid that marriage with an inadequate men will destroy her though.  
\- Please promise me you will think about it again – turned to her with a serious face. She stepped closer to him.  
\- You know that he wasn’t my first choice – she looked up at him seductively – but because of your financial circumstances my mother wouldn’t let me…  
\- I think I might survive – he let out a smile. On his first week on this boat many women turned up and was eager to get to know him better but when they realized that he has no money for a luxurious life they vanished like grey donkey in the fog. He doesn’t mind it, these women were not nearly as intelligent, beautiful and special like his Phryne.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phryne Fisher was standing on the terrace of her parents’ house in London. She was awfully bored. Since she has arrived to London for a month or so, she satisfied all of her social commitments and took care of her parents too. Now she began to miss her life in Melbourne and of course certain people…especially one person who she was waiting for since the day she has arrived. She sighed. Maybe it is time to make some movements before she dies of boredom… Her parents’ Butler chose this very moment to enter the terrace with a quiet knock.  
\- Excuse me, Miss, you have a letter from Paris.  
\- Thank you, Mr. Palm – she took the envelope and red it instantly. It was from her adopted daughter, Jane. After the usual lines like how is she doing, what she is learning at school and about her friends, she was writing something unusual and rather interesting.  
“My headmistress, Madame Fraiche, will write you soon. Some odd things happened at school lately and she wanted you to investigate. She heard that you are very discreet and effective. Since you are on the Continent now, I was hoping that you can travel here and take the case”  
\- Of course I can, dearest Jane – she murmured. She had a bad feeling about this though. What kind of “odd things” happened? She decided not taking any risk and began to write a telegram message to her:  
“I will fly to Paris first thing tomorrow. I want you to come to London and stay here until the investigation is in progress. Love you. Phryne”  
It’s done. She sighed and her thoughts wandered towards Jack again.  
\- I am sorry Jack, but duty calls, you must understand that – said it to the black night and went back to the house.


	2. Welcome to France

Headmistress Fraiche was a tiny woman with good legs and a pretty face. She was already in her forties but was wearing modern costume and hairdo, only her makeup was a bit conservative, probably because of her post of this reputable boarding school.   
Phryne on the other hand, took advantage of being in Paris and purchased some clothes in the latest fashion. Now she was wearing a floral printed Day Dress with matching thin belt at high waist and a rather short skirt. She started to grow her hair longer since the bob haircut was getting out of fashion. Now her hair was a bit curly and was matching with her brand new tiny hat. She looked flawless and elegant as usual. Madame Fraiche greeted her with a sigh of relief:  
\- Mademoiselle Fisher, I am so happy to see you.  
\- The pleasure is mine, Madame Fraiche – Phryne smiled – I can see that you are taking good care of our children. Please call me Phryne.  
\- Of course Miss Phryne. I can show you around later, but now I want to talk about why I wanted you to travel here so quickly. Please have a seat - pointed to the chair opposite her. Phryne sat down and crossed her legs. Mme Fraiche took a moment, probably settled her thoughts, and then started to talk again with a lower voice.  
\- You know, I am not a neurotic type of woman and generally I can handle my own problems. – Phryne nodded, she had the same impression of Mme Fraiche – Everyone is saying that I shouldn’t bother but I have a strange feeling that something bigger is behind all these events.  
\- What happened exactly? – Phryne asked, Mme Fraiche gulped – Please, don’t miss anything.  
\- It has started a few months ago. My caretaker drew my attention to the fact that some things had disappeared from our storage. They were insignificant things like some canvas, wrapping paper… I asked our artist teacher, Mlle Losonczi about it and even she didn’t know what to say. Since no more valuable things went missing, I didn’t care about it then.   
Then one of our students told me, that a strange man was standing at the fence of the school, asking questions about their school life, like “What is the daily routine of the school? When is sleeping time? What kind of subjects they have and who is teaching them?” things like that.  
\- Do you have a description of this man? – Phryne asked.  
\- We can ask Barbara. She was the student who drew my attention. Mademoiselle Fromage! – she yelled.  
The opposite of Mademoiselle Fraiche stepped into the room. Mlle Fromage was very tall and robust, her hair was disheveled and her clothes were old-fashioned. Her voice was very deep and masculine:  
\- Yes?  
\- Please, let me introduce you Miss Phryne Fisher, the lady detective who will investigate about the –khm- latest events here.   
Mlle Fromage raised her eyesbrows and stretched out her arm towards Phryne:  
\- Indeed?  
\- I am happy to help – Phryne smiled. Mme Fraiche nodded:  
\- It’s settled then. Mme Fromage, could you please bring here Barbara?  
Mlle Fromage turned slowly towards Mme Fraiche:  
\- I think the girls are visiting the Museum today with Mlle Losonczi.  
\- Of course – Mme Fraiche tapped her forehead – I forgot. Thank you, Mlle Fromage. I think I will show Miss Fisher around then.  
Mlle Fromage nodded then left the room. Phryne looked questioningly at Mme Fraiche.  
\- I know she is not very engaging – Mme Fraiche said – But she is a great partner and an excellent teacher, also very loyal. – Phryne nodded:  
\- These are great skills indeed.  
\- There is something else I need to talk to you about – Mme Fraiche stood up – Please follow me.  
Phryne stood up and followed her. They passed classrooms and also the girls dormitory. Phryne couldn’t understand why Jane wanted to learn here so badly instead of travelling around the world and tasting life with her. Jane has already told her that after a few years want to start the university God knows where… Phryne wouldn’t force her into her unusual lifestyle and it was good to know that her life goal is not just marry well and have plenty kids, but to get to know the world and use her talent and intelligence in everyday life.   
Suddenly Mme Fraiche slowed down its pace. They were in the basement, it looked like no one was using this part of the school. It was dirty and the air was musty. They were several doors there with labels like ‘storage, electricity and boiler’.   
\- I was very surprised when I saw her here – Mme Fraiche said  
\- Who? – Phryne asked.  
\- Haven’t I told you? - Then suddenly she tapped her forehead again. It looked like she did that quite often – I forgot the keys. Just wait her Miss Fisher, will you?  
\- Of course – Phryne did not want to stay in the dirty basement but she was curious. Who was here and why? Then she heard a thud – Are you alright, Mme Fraiche? – She asked but there was no answer. All of a sudden someone grabbed her and pushed her into one of the open doors. She had no time to even react, only heard that someone locked a door and pulled something in front of the door. She was trapped.


	3. Paris can make it happen

Miss Fisher was sitting on the floor of a dark room, the only light source was a flickering lightbulb on the ceiling. It must have been some kind of storage room, there were boxes everywhere with old teaching tools and broken furnitures. There was no way out. The room had no window or fan hole and she has already yelled so much for help that her voice stuttered. She didn‘t know for how long was she closed up but she has started to feel hungry and weak.   
‘Who did this and why? Surely this person doesn’t want to kill her, locking her up wouldn’t be the most effective way to do it. Someone just doesn’t want her to investigate. It wouldn’t be the first time.’   
She looked around once again. There was an old mattress threw into a corner. Phryne stepped closer to it. It looked like someone has been lied there lately…or maybe not just one person and not just lied but were busy with other activities…She was hoping that these lovebirds had having here rendezvous quite often or else she would starve here to death very soon.  
Suddenly she heard footsteps from the corridor. She wanted to yell but decided not to until she knows if it was friend or enemy. Then she heard a familiar voice:  
\- Very well, Mr Broche, you can call the police but I am not leaving until I search through every corner of this building! – It was Jack! Phryne’s heart started to beat violently.  
\- Jack! JACK! –she yelled. She heard that the footsteps were getting closer and Jack’s voice again:  
\- Phryne! Where are you?  
\- I am here locked up in a storage room! – She heard that Jack was probably pulling something heavy then he kicked the door to open. The next minute he was there, more dashing than ever. His face reflected concern, as always when Phryne was in danger. She jumped around his neck without hesitation – Oh, Jack, I’m so glad that you are here!  
\- Missed me, Miss Fisher? – He asked, now with a smile on his face.  
\- You have no idea – she answered. Their faces were so close to each other that Phryne could even feel his warm breath on her lips.  
\- Khm.. – They winced. Jack forgot that the janitor, Mr Broche, was still standing there awkwardly – I think you need me no longer, Inspector.  
\- On the contrary – Phryne said – You can tell me who the hell locked me up in this bloody mouse hole! – Mr Broche’s face turned to red.  
\- Why should I know that? I haven’t even met you before! Look, I don’t have time for this. I have to find Mme Fraiche…  
\- Is she missing? – Phryne remembered the thud she heard before she was locked up.  
\- Yes, she is. For two days, but we didn’t notice it til this morning. – Phryne’s eyes widened.  
\- It’s allright, Mr Broche, you can go now. – Jack interrupted – Thank you for your help.  
Mr Broche murmured something in French about stupid foreigners then left.  
\- But Jack, what if something happened to Mme Fraiche? – Phryne asked.  
\- I am sure that the police will investigate, Phryne. You need to rest now, you must be awfully weak. – Jack said in a soft and caring voice with a concerned face. Phryne knew he was right. There was not much she could do in this condition.  
\- Let’s get out of here then – she said. Jack nodded.  
After a hearty bath and lunch, Phryne decided to take a nap. A knock on her door awakened her, it was Jack.  
\- It’s nice to see you again, Jack! – Phryne smiled, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.  
\- I can tell, you are feeling much better now, Miss Fisher – Jack said. He blushed and Phryne realized she was only wearing a kimono on her new French lingerie.  
\- I am indeed, thanks to you – she stepped closer to him – Cognac?  
\- That would be nice, thank you – he sat down on a chair and took a glass from Phryne – While you were resting, I went to the police station. One of my old acquaintances from the war is still working there.  
\- What a fortunate coincidence! – Phryne said.  
\- Indeed – Jack nodded – He told me that no one has seen Mme Fraiche since you were there. Apparently the students were on a field trip with some of the teachers and the other teachers at school took the opportunity and went out too.  
\- Not all of them. A certain Mlle Fromage was there. I met her while I was discussing the case with Mme Fraiche. - Phryne told Jack about her rather short talk with Mme Fraiche. Jack nodded.  
\- So it could be this Mlle Fromage or even Mme Fraiche who locked you up. Why she went back for the keys if the doors were open?  
\- Maybe she didn’t know… or she wanted to show me something else. She said that she was surprised that she saw someone here. It may not relate to the case though…I think someone might use the room for more of a romantic reason…  
Jack raised his eyebrows. Phryne stepped closer to him.   
\- Tell me, Jack, how did you find me? – Jack stood up and put down his cognac.  
\- You told me to come after you and that’s what I did – he said in a low voice. Phryne blinked and stepped even closer.  
\- Your father told me where to find you – he said.  
\- Then the first time in his life he did something good – Jack stepped closer and pulled Phryne in his arms:  
\- Not the first time, Miss Fisher – he looked down at her lips before he kissed her so passionately that Phryne couldn’t breathe.  
Then he started to kiss her neck and her shoulder while they were undressing each other. Every touch on her skin felt like sparkles that went through her whole body. She moaned and Jack picked her up lightly like he was carrying a pillow and took her to the bed. He wanted to discover every inch of her body and Phryne, for the first time in their relationship, let him to take the lead and did not regret it. Jack was a gentle but also firm lover with large appetite. It seemed that they couldn’t get enough of each other, they were making love for hours until they collapsed with delight and the first rays of the sun shone through the window.


	4. The situation is getting exciting in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter I borrowed Commissaire Jules Maigret's charachter from the great Georges Simenon, since we are in Paris in the 1930's. I hope you'll like it!

He was watching her while she was still sleeping on her stomach. Her flawless back was steadily rising and falling. Her face was smooth and he saw a smile playing in the corner of her mouth. She looked even more beautiful without her usual makeup and with her dizzy hair in the sunshine. It was worth the long long long wait and Jack felt happy. He wanted to touch her again but decided not to. Miss Fisher was not the kind of person who likes to wake up earlier as she would please.  
He heard a quiet knock on the door and the voice of the concierge:  
\- Excuse me Mr Robinson, Commissaire Maigret wants to see you and Miss Fisher at the headquarters. He said it was urgent!  
\- We will be right there! – Jack said.  
\- Very well, monsieur – Jack heard the concierge’s voice.  
Jack turned to Phryne who began to wake up. She turned to his back and began to stretch.  
\- What is it? – She asked yawning.  
\- It was my old police friend. He wants to talk about something.  
Phryne lifted her head, smiled at him seductively and made herself comfortable in Jack’s lap. He groaned and started to kiss Phryne’s chest and breasts.  
\- Surely it can wait – Phryne said playfully and started to caress Jack’s most sensitive part.  
\- I don’t know – Jack said in a hoarse voice, still buried in Phryne’s breasts. – He said it was urgent.  
Phryne stopped:  
\- Sounds like something happened – her face was scared and excited at the same time. Jack could tell that the morning indulgence was officially over. Phryne kissed his mouth quickly and rolled over – Come on, Jack we shouldn’t let your friend waiting – She said while she was already dressing.  
\- Fine – he said resignedly. Phryne stepped to him and caressed his naked chest:  
\- Don’t be like that – she said in her seductive voice – Satisfying all of your needs is on my priority list now.  
Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him:  
\- I certainly hope so, Miss Fisher.

Jules Maigret was a large, broad shouldered man who seemed very committed to his work. When Phryne and Jack entered his office he was yelling and giving commands to his colleagues with a pipe in his mouth. When he saw Jack his face brightened a little bit:  
\- Nice to see you, Jack – he said stretching his arm towards Jack.  
\- You too, Jules. This is Miss Phryne Fisher – Phryne took a step forward and gave him her business card.  
\- The famous lady detective if I’m not mistaken – Maigret said with a superior smile – I wanted to interrogate you for a long time but this fellow – he pointed towards Jack with his pipe – said that you were locked up in a basement. Have you already gained some enemies, Miss Fisher?  
\- Well, you know how it goes. There are certain people who don’t want justice. – Maigret nodded and pointed to a chair:  
\- Please take a seat, Miss Fisher and tell me everything about your conversation with Mme Fraiche. – Phryne decided she can trust in Maigret so she gave a detail account of the events. When she finished, Maigret sucked his pipe thoughtfully:  
\- It is rather enigmatic – he said – We searched through that basement and we couldn’t find a single clue. Unfortunately there was another incident that I need to investigate personally. – Phryne and Jack waited breathlessly until Maigret sucked his pipe once and said:  
\- Murder  
Phryne’s eyes widened and Jack felt that she grabbed his hand:  
\- Mme Fraiche? – She asked. Maigret sucked his pipe again. ‘What a terrible habit.’ Phryne thought.  
\- No, we are still looking for her. It was another teacher, a certain Mlle Losonczi, she was teaching art. – Her name was familiar to Phryne. She was the teacher who went out with the students to the museum.  
\- How did she died? – Jack asked  
\- We don’t know yet. Probably poison. – He turned towards Jack with a serious face - Look Jack, I know you are an excellent detective, but you must understand that this is my territory. I can handle this by myself. I don’t want you and your pretty detective lady to lock up for obstruction of police work – Jack looked at Phryne. She opened then closed her mouth then said:  
\- Of course, Commissioner. Everyone should do their part – She said smiling at Maigret. Jack’s mouth was wide open in surprise while Maigret was studying Phryne’s face for a moment or two. Then Jack gathered himself and said:  
\- If that’s all, Jules…  
\- Yes. Thank you for coming – Maigret said briefly – And Jack, Madame Maigret would be pleased if you could join us for dinner today. Miss Fisher is also invited of course, I could see you are rather attached to her… - Jack blushed and said:  
\- Thank you for the invite, we will be there.  
\- Very well then. See you at seven, here is my address – and he gave him his card. Jack nodded.  
\- All the best, Commissioner – Phryne said still smiling  
When they exited the headquarters’ building they had to blink because of the sunlight. Phryne took Jack’s arm at the bank of the Seine. They looked like they were on a romantic stroll. It was a beautiful day indeed except that a murder happened lately and Phryne was playing a huge part of it again. Jack looked at her, it seemed like she was enjoying herself, like the conversation with Commissar Maigret never happened.  
\- Care to tell me what’s on your mind, Miss Fisher? – He asked.  
\- Your friend is very nice – She said smiling.  
\- Most people would say he is gruff. But he is a bloody good detective and I am sure he is more than capable to solve this case.  
\- If you say so, Jack… except if we solve it first.  
\- Phryne… - Jack stopped. He was trying to look at her strictly.  
\- I can’t let my customer down, Jack. Mme Fraiche asked me to solve this case.  
\- Mme Fraiche could be lying somewhere dead – Jack said rather passionately. Some of the passers started to look. Phryne looked at her lover who crossed half of the world just to be with her.  
\- Jack, you know I have to do this – she said in a low and serious voice – Besides, you will be there to save me, remember? – She stepped closer to him and touched his tie. Jack sighed resignedly then he grabbed her hip:  
\- Then I should keep an eye on you from now on, Miss Fisher – Phryne looked at his lips.  
\- You should do that – she whispered. Jack touched her face then kissed her first gently then more and more passionately.  
\- Jack – Phryne whispered and broke the kiss – There’s a murderer to catch, remember? – Jack sighed and said:  
\- Of course, Miss Fisher, show me the way


	5. The home of a dead body

\- What’s your plan, Miss Fisher? – Jack asked when they arrived at Jane’s school – You just walk in and ask your question to anyone who may answer?  
\- Don’t be silly, Jack. I will offer my services to Mme Fraiche’s substitute.  
\- And who is that?  
\- I am afraid it’s the dreadful Mlle Fromage – she whispered and knocked the door of the headmistress. There was no answer. Then they heard a thin voice behind them:  
\- She’s out, I’m afraid. – A student was standing there awkwardly clinging to a book. She looked quite pretty with her long brown hair and huge blue eyes.  
\- Thank you, miss…?  
She wanted to answer but then a fellow student accosted her:  
\- See you at dinner, Barb!  
Miss Fisher’s eyes widened from the sudden recognition:  
\- Are you Barbara?  
\- That’s my name, Miss. Barbara Windsor – she replied.  
\- Aren’t you the one who told Headmistress Fraiche about a strange man asking questions about your school?  
\- Yes, ma’am. It was me.  
\- Could you tell us about it?  
\- There’s not much I can tell really – she said – I was in the backyard of the school with some other girls when he accosted us.  
\- How did he look like? – Jack asked.  
\- He was short, his hair was dark and curly, his face was unshaved and he smelled funny. First I didn’t want to talk to him but he gave me a nice broche.  
\- Can you show us the broche, Barbara? – Phryne asked and Barbara reached into his pocket shyly. It was a flower shape broche with fake sapphires in it.  
\- He didn’t ask too much though. He just wanted to know about our daily routine and what are we doing at school. – Her eyes widened a little bit – Did I do something wrong, Miss?  
Before Phryne could answer, they heard a strict, deep voice:  
\- Miss Windsor, you should be at dinner! – Mlle Fromage approached. Barbara ran away frightened.  
\- What can I do for you, Miss Fisher? – Mlle Fromage asked.  
\- I was hoping we can discuss latest events, Mlle Fromage.  
Mlle Fromage’s face hardened:  
\- I have already discussed it with the French police, Miss Fisher. I would be glad if you don’t bother us under these tragic circumstances.  
\- Mme Fraiche entrusted me to investigate, Mlle Fromage.  
\- It is irrelevant now, Miss Fisher. During Mme Fraiche’s absence I am in charge and I am completely trusted in our police’s work.  
\- But the disappearance of Mme Fraiche and the murder of Mlle Losonczi are surely connected! – Phryne said raising her voice.  
\- Even it is, it is not your part to decide, Miss Fisher. Good day. – Then she stormed out.  
\- Phryne, I think it is time to leave - Jack said, touching Phryne’s arm.  
\- Fine! – She said tensely. They were walking towards the exit when Phryne stopped and stepped to a half opened door.  
\- Jack – she whispered – I think it was the late Mlle Losonczi’s room!  
She was right. Jack was a police officer for a long time to see this room was completely searched through. They entered the door and they found themselves in a light and friendly room which was a complete opposite of the other parts of the school. The walls were covered with paintings, probably Mlle Losonczi’s works, except one wall where a huge bookshelf was standing. Most of the books were school books but there were albums and manuals about art and famous painters. One of the books fall on the ground, Phryne picked it up:  
\- Post-Impressionism, first chapter – she read it out loud. She wanted to put it back but a piece of paper fell out. There were numbers and locations were written on it, she decided to construe it later and slip it into her pocket.  
\- I can see now why they think it was poisoning – Jack pointed to the carpet which was discolored probably by vomit and blood.  
\- Poor Mlle Losonczi – Phryne said – it was not a nice end. - Jack nodded  
\- She has been a pretty good painter herself too – Phryne said looking at the paintings on the wall – The colors are rather beautiful…  
\- I’d say she was making her oil paint herself – Jack said pointing at the colored powders which were standing on a shelf.  
\- I can’t see easel or canvas anywhere. Maybe she was painting somewhere else. – Phryne said.  
\- She liked landscapes. – Jack pointed at the paintings again – Maybe she just went outside.  
\- But where is her recent work then? She surely couldn’t finish a painting in just one day…  
Suddenly they heard footsteps on the corridor. They quickly hid under a desk. The steps faded.  
\- I think we should leave before anyone see us here – Jack said helping Phryne to get up.  
\- I agree – Phryne said then looked down on her knees, they were green. She spotted some green powder on the ground. Mlle Losonczi probably made her oil paints here.  
They were out of the building without noticed by anyone.  
\- We should hurry, Jack, we have a dinner invitation – Phryne said with ease.


	6. Dinner at the Maigrets

They were standing in front of the door of Maigret’s house. Jack glanced at Phryne before he knocked on the door. She was wearing a long, silk, poison green evening gown which flattered her thin figure. Her back was free reminding Jack of their passionate night together. Phryne looked at him with a smile. Maigret opened the door:  
\- Good evening Jack, Miss Fisher! Please come in. Let me introduce you my wife – pointed to the woman standing next to him. Madame Maigret was a rather plump, blonde woman, wearing a pink floral dress and no make-up. Phryne could smell a slightly sweet perfume when she stepped closer:  
\- It is nice to meet you, please call me Louise – Madame Maigret said  
It turned out she was a great cook too and an intelligent and excellent conversational. During dinner they mostly talked about old acquaintances from the war and the current political situation. After dinner they went to the salon where Mme Maigret served coffee and cognac. Maigret lit a pipe and he blew out the smoke thoughtfully, then he turned to Phryne:  
\- A certain Mlle Fromage has been in my office before I left home. She was complaining about you harassing her and the students.  
\- I can assure you, Commissioner, no such thing happened – Phryne answered.  
\- I thought that I was clear, Miss Fisher. It is my case and I am about to solve it. I don’t have time to handle foolish old maids’ complaints.  
\- I understand, Commissioner – Phryne said – But you must understand, Mme Fraiche hired me to investigate and that is what I did. Mlle Fromage was behaving rather suspiciously by the way…  
\- Or she just hates foreigners – Maigret murmured.  
\- Then she shouldn’t lead a boarding school – Phryne replicased.  
Maigret sucked his pipe again and said:  
\- You know, Miss Fisher, Jack talked a lot about you and since he appreciates you that much, I decided to give you a chance. You can ask anything from me about the case in exchange you won’t cross the schools threshold during the investigation. Understood?  
\- Thank you, Jules that is very generous – Jack said. Phryne nodded. Maigret sipped his cognac:  
\- Very well then, shoot me.  
\- Do you already know the cause of death? – Phryne asked. Maigret nodded.  
\- It was arsenic poisoning. The poison was probably in her morning coffee. It seems that she had a habit to drink her coffee in one sip so she couldn’t sense the lethal dose of poison until it was too late. She died instantly.  
\- After a short but painful agony, I guess… - Phryne said – That’s terrible. Poor Mlle Losonczi… What kind of name is that anyway?  
\- Hungarian, I assume – Jack said. Phryne turned to him, Jack could always surprise her with his knowledge. – I courted a Hungarian girl when I was much younger – he said, blushing.  
\- Yes, she was indeed Hungarian. Marie Losonczi, borne in Budapest, she immigrated a few years ago to learn and teach art.  
\- Did she have enemies?  
\- We don’t know about that. She didn’t have many friends and her family is currently living in Hungary. She had a fiancé though. He is Hungarian too, Endre Lovas, he is working as a restorer at the Musée de l’Orangerie, probably that is where they met. As far as we know their relationship was harmonic.  
\- Who had the opportunity then? Who had access to her morning coffee? – Jack asked.  
\- Well, she was making her own coffee in the kitchen generally then bring it to her room until it went a bit colder. This morning nobody has seen her though but in the mornings there’s always a great come-and-go in the kitchen. Someone could distract her in the kitchen or in her room or on the way between and put the poison in the coffee. The kitchen is more likely though…  
\- Why is that? – Phryne asked.  
\- Because we found some rat poison there in an easily accessible place. Anyone could know about that who had free access to the kitchen. Teachers and students as well.  
\- And nobody has seen Mlle Losonczi this morning?  
\- Well, the janitor has seen her walking to her room and he remembered the coffee cup in her hand too. Some of the students told the same. Everyone was busy because morning lectures were almost started by then. – Phryne nodded. This doesn’t limit the circle of suspects then. It would be helpful if she could talk to the witnesses… She sighed then asked:  
\- What about the disappearance of Mme Fraiche? Have you detected something?  
\- Well, unfortunately not much. It seems that you were the last person who saw her. The reason of her disappearance could be something she shared with you or wanted to share. We still don’t know what she wanted to show you that day…We were looking for her everywhere she could be. She is a widow, she has no family or friends, and she is living her job.  
\- She is an attractive woman, I am sure she has some suiters – Phryne said thoughtfully  
\- Well, rumor is, she has a much younger boyfriend. Some of the colleagues saw them together but she didn’t introduce it to anyone. He might be married.  
\- There could be a motive then…  
\- I don’t think any French woman would kill her husband’s mistress. – Maigret laughed - They would probably kill their husband first. – Maigret glanced at her wife who was studying her coffee cup. Maigret coughed:  
\- Besides I don’t think he would go to the school to poison her. He had many possibilities outside school I guess.  
\- True… - Phryne said thoughtfully.  
\- What about the other man, Barbara was talking with? – Jack asked.  
\- Well, we checked him in the police records but there was no match. He may live only in the girl’s fantasies.  
Maigret sucked his pipe once again and said:  
\- We are stuck, as you can see. So if there is anything you can tell me, I’m listening.  
Jack had a feeling he didn’t share everything but he was already moved from his comfort zone and Jack was grateful for it. He glanced at Phryne and said:  
\- Thank you, Jules. I am afraid there is not much we can tell you either.  
\- You know where to find me – Maigret said and stood up. It meant the end of the evening and the interrogation too. They thanked the nice dinner and left.

When Maigret shut the front door, Madame Maigret said:  
\- What a lovely couple!  
\- We will see about that, Madame Maigret – Maigret answered with a mysterious smile.


	7. Lovers in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I allowed Phryne and Jack to have some fun. *wink, wink*  
Enjoy!

They decided to take a walk back to the hotel. The streets of Paris were already flooded with the light of the street lamps and they saw many couples strolling and huddling together. Phryne pulled closer to Jack who gave her his coat and embraced her. They didn’t speak, they were just enjoying each other’s company for a while. Then Phryne started to talk:  
\- So, Jack, will you tell me about this Hungarian lover of yours? – She asked lightly.  
\- Oh, that – Jack smiled – I wouldn’t say she was my lover, since I was only 16 at that time…  
\- Tell me everything – Phryne laughed. She loved Jack’s stories, she felt that she could get to know him better through them.  
\- She was living in our street and she had the most beautiful long and blonde hair I ever seen. I decided to impress her by writing a love letter in Hungarian.  
\- And did you?  
\- It took a while but I succeeded to write one.  
\- Did she like it?  
\- Unfortunately she couldn’t read it because her dad burnt it.  
\- Tragic. I assume you didn’t give up.  
\- No, I was about to write again when I saw her kissing another boy in front of their house.  
\- You must have been devastated.  
\- Indeed. But you know, as Shakespeare said: “Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it.” – Jack still smiled. Phryne studied his face for a while. This man has done so much for her already and asked nothing in exchange.  
\- I haven’t even thanked you, Jack that you came and saved me again. – She said in a quiet voice.  
\- I think you already did – Jack said with a broad smile on his face. Phryne laughed then said seductively:  
\- What about a nightcap in my hotel room then?  
\- Sounds inviting – Jack said still smiling.  
Back at the hotel Phryne took out her keys laughing when a piece of paper fall out. Jack took up and gave it to her. Phryne studied it for a while with a thoughtful face then said:  
\- I’ve almost forgotten about this. – She reacted on Jack’s questioning gaze – It fall out from one of the books of Mlle Losonczi…  
\- Have you stolen police evidence, Miss Fisher? – Jack asked with a sigh.  
\- Well, I wouldn’t say that – Phryne answered lightly – I wanted to make sure if it has any importance before handing it to the police…  
Jack knew by experience that it makes no sense to argue about such thing with Miss Fisher. He shook his head instead, sighed again then said:  
\- May I?  
\- Of course! – Phryne handed the piece of paper to him. Jack took it and put it on the drawing table before he started to study it.

  
_0612 Chateau noir 30000_  
_ 0908 Gardanne 50000_  
_ 1214 The bay of Marseilles 50000_  
_ 0412 Pont de Maincy 40000_  
_ 1030 La Route tournante a Montgeroult 30000_

  
\- What do you think? – Phryne asked  
\- Well, the last numbers could be money? But what from? These look like locations – pointed to the second part of the items – but as far as I know these are not in Paris.  
\- No – Phryne said – but they are quite familiar… I have an idea but we have to visit the Musée de l’Orangerie to make sure.  
\- If I am not mistaken that is the place where the late Mlle Losonczi’s fiancé works… - Jack said looking at Phryne with a serious face.  
\- No, you are not mistaken, Jack – Phryne said lightly – We can strike two birds in one fell swoop.  
\- Unfortunately the museum is already closed – Jack smiled.  
\- Indeed – Phryne smiled as well, stepped closer to Jack then hopped on the drawing table and crossed her legs – What do you think about the first numbers?  
\- Well, she was Hungarian and by habit I assume she wrote dates in Hungarian.  
\- That is to say? – Phryne’s eyes widened and she leaned closer to Jack.  
\- Well, Hungarians write dates inversely from Anglo-Saxons. It means they put the month first then the day of the month. – Jack was quite pride of himself. He liked impressing Phryne…in every way.  
\- That’s remarkable, Jack! – Phryne exclaimed – If those are dates and the last ones are amounts then I think that Mlle Losonczi wasn’t just a regular art teacher…  
\- But I still don’t understand the locations… - Jack started.  
\- We will figure it out tomorrow, I hope – Phryne sighed then she started to unlock Jack’s tie – Until then I have some ideas how we could pass the time – she said seductively then threw Jack’s tie on the floor and started to unbutton his shirt. She felt that his heart started hammering wildly as she touched his bare skin.  
\- Phryne, I… -Jack started but Phryne put her index finger on his mouth.  
\- Please don’t ruin it, Jack by talking – she said and kissed him gently. Jack knew she was right. They understood each other’s thoughts without talking for a long time. She asked him to come after her, because she wanted him and only him. And now that they are finally together, Jack felt that he couldn’t bear another moment without Phryne anymore.  
As they deepened the kiss, Jack’s hand started to wander under Phryne’s skirt. He stroked her thigh and went up until reached her underwear. He freed her from it with clever hands then started to indulge her with his fingers. Phryne moaned from delight. After a while Jack broke the kiss, went down and pulled Phryne’s knees apart. She felt Jack’s kisses on her inner thigh then on her most sensitive lady part. She lied on his back groaning by the pleasure Jack made. Then she sat up, her arms and legs wrapped around Jack and she whispered in his ear: - I want you inside me.  
Jack lifted her up lightly and leaned her against the wall. When she felt his enormous penis, Phryne moaned loudly. Jack accelerated the pace while kissing and biting Phryne’s neck and shoulder. She grabbed his hair and cried his name when she reached the top of the pleasure with him.  
\- You ruined my dress, Jack – she smiled then she added quickly: - Not that I’m not complaining – she kissed him gently and stepped out of her dress – I’ll take a bath… Do you want to join me? – She asked him playfully.  
Jack did not answer just started to take off all of his remaining clothes. Phryne was laughing while they were making themselves comfortable in the huge bathtub. Jack took up a sponge and started to wash Phryne’s body while was sitting between Jack’s legs, her back tilted to his chest. The warm water and the lavender scent relaxed all of her muscles. She sighed, it was really nice, and then she felt Jack’s erection on her back. Phryne smiled and started to rub her back to Jack’s chest. Jack moaned hoarsely while she sat on his penis. He was kissing and biting her neck and grabbing her breasts, then he started to caress her whole body, finally between her legs. They were making love unhurriedly, enjoying every moment of it. Phryne was laughing and moaning at the same time and she almost collapsed by delight while she was having an orgasm. Jack caught her in the last minute with strong arms, then she supported herself at the edge of the bathtub while he continued to pleasure her from behind. It was euphoric, sexy and erotic at the same time. She heard Jack is whispering her name in her ears and she almost fall again when they climaxed together.  
Phryne had no idea, how long they were in the bathtub but the water was already cold and she started to shiver. She got off and rolled a towel over herself. Jack didn’t move. ‘He must be awfully exhausted’ Phryne thought with a smile. She was already in bed in her silver kimono, when Jack appeared in the bathroom door with a tiny towel around his hip. Phryne couldn’t help herself admiring his gorgeous body. His broad shoulder, muscular abs and legs… Jack noticed that she was staring, he smiled and lied down beside her. He put his face on Phryne’s belly and she started to caress his hair. He fall asleep immediately with a smile on his face.

\- I love you, Jack Robinson – she whispered


	8. The Musée de l’Orangerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know if the pieces of art I was written about were exhibited in the Musée de l’Orangerie that time. Probably not. Please just go with it and try to enjoy this chapter!

When she woke up the next morning, she couldn’t find Jack next to her. He was sitting on a chair in his usual suit, sipping his tea and reading the newspaper. He looked like he was pulled out of a box. His handsome face was serious, he frowned a little as concentrating on what he was reading. Phryne thought she could get used to this morning picture easily. She got up, tiptoed behind Jack, touched his shoulders, breathed a kiss on his neck and said cheerily:  
\- Good morning, Jack!  
\- Same to you too, Miss Fisher – he looked up smiling. Phryne took a bite from Jack’s croissant, sat down on a chair next to him and poured some tea.  
\- What are you reading? – She asked crossing her legs and taking another bite from the croissant.  
\- Well, I’m afraid my French is a little bit rusty but it seems that this article is about the death of Mlle Losonczi. – Phryne took the paper from Jack and started to read it through.  
It was a rather compromised and for effect article. It criticized police work and it made a foreign gang responsible for Mlle Losonczi’s death. Apparently the police found a huge amount of money in Mlle Losonczi’s room, which Maigret forgot to mention last night. Phryne popped up.  
\- Jack, we need to go to the museum immediately – she said seriously.  
It was a beautiful, sunny October day and Jack was almost sorry that they couldn’t spend more time strolling on the bank of the Seine or around the Tuileries Palace where the museum was located. They entered the building instead and Phryne started to looking for why they came, while Jack was admiring the exhibited paintings. He stopped in front of one of the “Waterlilies” painting which he specifically liked. Those green colors, which Claude Monet used, came to his mind.  
\- Emerald green – he murmured, but he had not known yet if it has any significances.  
\- What did you say? – Suddenly Phryne was by his side. He cleared his throat:  
\- Emerald green. It is a very special shade because you can’t make it simply by mixing blue and yellow. It’s made in a chemical factory and it is very dangerous.  
\- Why is that?  
\- It’s arsenic. – For a moment or two they were just staring at each other. Then Jack broke the silence – I have noticed that Mlle Losonczi was using it too for her landscapes but I didn’t see it among the other toners, so I thought I was wrong.  
\- You were not – Phryne said quietly – It was under the table and totally ruined my new stockings - Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. Phryne continued – when we hid there, I accidentally kneeled on some green colored powder. It must have been the emerald green powder. – She grabbed Jack’s arm – Jack, I think the murderer scattered it when poisoned Mlle Losonczi! Maigret was wrong about the rat poison! We must go back to the school – She wanted to get going, but Jack stopped her:  
\- No, we must not – He said with a serious face – We have to tell Jules.  
Phryne wanted to answer something but she knew Jack was right. They needed Maigret for further investigations.  
\- Fine – she sighed. – But first, I have to show something to you – she took his hand and led him to another room. Jack recognized the paintings of Paul Cézanne, he was familiar with it.  
\- Look at the title of the paintings – she whispered. Jack didn’t need it though, he has already known what Phryne found out. She took out the piece of paper she found in Mlle Losonczi’s room and started to read it out quietly – Chateau noir, Gardanne, The bay of Marseilles, Pont de Maincy (Maincy bridge), La route tournante a Montgeroult (Turning road at Montgeroult) – They were all there. Those locations were all paintings of Cézanne. Jack opened his mouth to say something but suddenly they heard a pleasant male voice behind them. Phryne hid the paper quickly in her bag.  
\- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle! –a handsome young man approached them. Phryne smiled at him:  
\- Yes?  
\- Could I have a rather indiscreet question for you, miss? – He was talking in French but Phryne could hear out a Middle-European accent.  
\- Those are my favorite – Phryne answered still smiling, then she extended her hands to him – Mr?  
\- Lovas, Endre Lovas – he shook Phryne’s hand. ‘Bingo!’ Phryne thought. It seemed that Mr Lovas didn’t even noticed Jack, whose eyes narrowed staring at him.  
\- Phryne Fisher – she said and pointed towards Jack – And this is Jack Robinson. – Jack nodded and Phryne asked still smiling: - What would be that indiscreet question?  
\- Aren’t you by any chance the beautiful lady on Pierre Sarcelle’s masterpiece? – He asked sheepishly.  
\- Well, it depends, Mr Lovas – Phryne stepped closer, smoothing her hair behind her ear – which masterpiece are you talking about?  
\- His finest work, the “Nu couché”  
\- It is me then – Phryne smiled seductively. Mr Lovas’ face brightened:  
\- If you allow me, I am a huge admirer of your body! – Jack stepped forward and said furiously:  
\- How dare you?! – Phryne stopped him by putting her hand on his chest before he could do more and she said smiling:  
\- Please excuse Mr Robinson, he is a huge admirer too. – She could almost hear that Jack was rolling his eyes.  
\- No, I apologize! I didn’t want to be disrespectful – Mr Lovas explained himself- I am so honored to meet you Miss Fisher!  
\- The pleasure is mine, Mr Lovas! It is always nice to meet someone who knows Pierre Sarcelle’s art so well.  
\- Please, call me Endre. I believe he was one of the greatest painter of our time. Such a tragedy he had gone in such young age. – ‘You have no idea’ Phryne thought and she nodded in agreement. Mr Lovas seemed hesitating a little while then took courage to say: - As a matter of fact, Miss Fisher, I am an artist too. Well, I might be not as talented as Pierre Sarcelle was, but I would be honored if you were so kind to be my model.  
\- I would be glad - she answered cheerily – And please call me Phryne – she added it with a wink. A wide smile spread across Mr Lovas’ face. He kissed Phryne’s hand and said:  
\- Thank you so much, Miss Fisher…uhm…dear Phryne – he looked deep into her eyes and handed a card – here is my address, I hope I will see you soon – he kissed her hand again and left.  
Phryne turned to Jack who has already stormed out of the building. She ran after him, he was walking angrily in the front of the museum. Phryne sighed. She knew that look too well and it wasn’t her favorite.  
\- Was it really necessary, Phryne? – he asked in a raised voice – I know that you like flirting but if you think that I will be just stand there and watch how he put you in bed…  
\- Jack… - Phryne started but it looked that he didn’t take attention.  
\- I thought it will be different this time – he said in a desperate voice – I thought I was enough for you.  
\- Jack! – Phryne yelled at him – Will you please stop this nonsense and just listen to me for a minute? – Jack stopped walking and looked at her. She looked annoyed.  
\- It was necessary. How else could I get his address? I thought, we can do a visit during his absence. – She stepped closer to Jack, who seemed a little calmer. Touched his tie and looked into his eyes – Am I forgiven now? – Jack sighed. He couldn’t be angry with this woman for too long.  
\- Just for now, Miss Fisher – he said now with a smile on his face.


	9. Montparnasse and artists

Mr Lovas’ apartment was located in the neighborhood of Montparnasse. That didn’t surprise Phryne. Many artist moved here recently since it was the new center of artistic ferment. They felt nothing of the “Great Depression” here, only airiness, creativity and life. They found Mr Lovas’ apartment in the center. It was large, comfy and tastefully furnished, despite that the man was an artist and a restorer with probably low payment. It was even a room there with large windows, specifically furnished for painting. Phryne let out a smile when she saw what Mr Lovas was working on. It was an almost perfect replica of his favourite painting of Pierre Sarcelle. Jack blushed a little when he saw Phryne’s naked body on the canvas:  
\- He is indeed a huge admirer – he said.  
\- And he is indeed not as talented as Pierre was – Phryne added sardonically – his brushwork is a bit rough.  
\- If you say so – Jack smiled at Phryne who continued the searching.  
\- It is rather peculiar. – She said thoughtfully - There is only a few paintings here and most of them are replicas of Sarcelle’s works. I think it is more than admiration of his work.  
\- I agree – Jack said with a big bundle of money in his hand - This was hidden in the fridge.  
\- Do you think that the money and the replicas are connected to the murder?  
\- It is hard to tell – Jack sighed – I think it’s time to see Jules.  
\- I agree – Phryne nodded. She was about to leave when she noticed something under the sofa. It was awfully familiar. She picked it up from the ground.  
\- Is it Mlle Losonczi’s scarf perhaps? – Jack asked.  
\- Then she had the same scarf as Mme Fraiche – Phryne answered.  
Unfortunately Maigret was out when they were looking for him at the police station. They decided to grab some lunch in the hotel while they were waiting. They were drinking their coffee at the hotel’s terrace and discussing the case when the concierge handed a letter to Phryne. She quickly red through the letter which seemed like an invitation. She turned towards Jack with a big smile on her face:  
\- Take your tuxedo, Jack. We are going to a soiree to the Montparnasse.  
\- May I ask whose soiree? – Jack smiled resignedly.  
\- Yes, you may. It’s Veronique Sarcelle’s.  
Madame Sarcelle was currently living in a huge villa in the same quarters as Mr Lovas.  
\- It seems that Veronique could sell her late husband’s paintings in good prize – Phryne shared her thoughts with Jack when they arrived in front of the building.  
Jack glanced at her. She looked stunning in her floor-length, gold evening dress. She showed a lot of skin tonight as well, her back and arms were free again and the olive colored ruffles that ran through the dress highlighted her figure nicely, especially her hip area. Jack felt that he is the luckiest guy in the whole planet. He leaned to her and said kindly:  
\- You look lovely today, Miss Fisher – Phryne’s face brightened and said:  
\- Thank you, Jack. You cannot complain either – she winked then she added with a seductive smile: - Unfortunately you can’t ruin this dress. It’s an Elsa Schiaparelli design, a piece of art.  
\- I’ll keep that in my mind then – Jack smiled.  
Veronique Sarcelle welcomed them cheerily:  
\- Phryne, mon cher – she hugged Phryne, then she turned towards Jack – Inspector, I hope I’m not in any trouble… - she said still smiling.  
\- Not at all, Madame – Jack answered – We are here for pleasure – Phryne suppressed a laugh.  
\- I am sure, you will find it here – Mme Sarcelle ushered them in. The villa was as luxurious as it seemed from outside.  
\- It is good to see that it is going well for you, Veronique – Phryne said.  
\- Well – Mme Sarcelle sighed – You know, Phryne, now that Pierre became an acknowledged artist, I could sell most of his paintings for a fortune. – Phryne nodded but she wasn’t nearly satisfied with the answer. Mme Sarcelle excused herself and hurried to welcome some new guests.  
Phryne and Jack picked up two glasses of champagne and looked around the other guests. It was a rather elite crowd: movie stars, famous painters and artists, rich people and next to the piano Phryne pierced Endre Lovas as well.  
\- Jack, look who is there – she pointed at Mr Lovas. Jack started to walk toward him, but Phryne stopped him – I think it would be better if you let me to talk to him by myself. – Jack nodded and whispered:  
\- I’ll be here if you need me.  
Phryne went to Mr Lovas and greeted him lightly:  
\- Good evening, Endre!  
\- Good evening, ma cher Phryne! – Mr Lovas kissed her hand with a bright face – You know, I was waiting for you this afternoon but you didn’t show up. I assume your bodyguard didn’t let you? – He asked laughing at his own joke.  
\- If you’d know me better, you’d know that no one can tell me what to do. – Phryne said with edge.  
\- I think I know more than you think, Phryne Fisher, lady detective – his face changed, it became rough – Veronique has already told a lot about you.  
\- Did she tell you that Mme Fraiche entrusted me for investigate after certain things around the school? – Mr Lovas seemed confused – It looks like someone has seen you lurking around the school and asking odd questions from students.  
\- That is just simply not true – he said in a hoarse voice.  
\- But you know Mme Fraiche – Phryne stepped closer and studied his face.  
\- Yes, I do. She is my fiancé’s boss – he answered innocently then he added quickly – well, my late fiancé’s…  
\- Drop that thing Endre. Your fiancé is dead and Mme Fraiche is missing. – Phryne said impatiently. She was fed up with all the lying – I know she has been at your apartment, I found her scarf there. – He seemed like he wanted to deny again but he bowed his head instead:  
\- Fine. I know her pretty well. But I have nothing to do with Marie’s death or Eva’s disappearance – he raised his voice a little bit.  
\- Were you lovers? – Phryne asked. He nodded quietly. ‘So, he could be the secret, young lover of Mme Fraiche’ Phryne thought.  
\- We were. But we didn’t do anything wrong. – He added quickly.  
\- I am not sure, Marie would tell the same…  
\- Well, I think she would. We were in an open relationship – Phryne raised her eyebrows. She couldn’t tell if he is telling the truth.  
\- Did she have lovers too?  
\- Of course! – He laughed a little. Phryne looked at him questioningly – You didn’t know her. She was an amazing person and a great artist but also a little bit low-lived. She didn’t mind if it was a man or a woman if it was attractive…  
\- And you still proposed her…  
\- Yes, I did. And I would do that again if I could – his face reflected sadness – I was in love with her. And she needed someone who would look like a reputable woman with… You know… for school…  
\- But you slept with her boss! – Phryne said doubtfully. He smiled a little.  
\- It was my personal flick to seduce Eva, who was very ashamed of it by the way. We had to hide all the time. - Phryne sighed. Mr Lovas’ tale wasn’t too believable.  
\- Why did I find the scarf she was wearing on the day of her disappearance? – Phryne asked  
\- She came to me with a huge wound on her head and asked me to help her. She said that someone attacked her in the school and she need to disappear quickly.  
\- Why didn’t she call the police?  
\- Apparently she didn’t trust them because of an old family grievance. Her brother died few years ago during shooting in the USA and she thought that the police covered it up.  
\- Did she tell you who attacked her?  
\- No. I guess she didn’t know. Probably someone from school. I was about to get some ice on her wound but when I came back, she was already disappeared. – Phryne sighed. She might be still alive, hiding somewhere. If he is telling the truth.  
\- Do you have any idea where she could go?  
\- Not really – he shrugged his shoulders – I have never met any of her friends. She didn’t commit our relationship. – Mr Lovas wasn’t too much help. He would probably deny if she would accusing him of painting counterfeiting. She needed more evidence. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder:  
\- Phryne Fisher! I knew I saw you! – A middle aged, smoothed-tongued, Asian man was standing next her. Phryne knew him too well. He was Ian Chang, a wealthy picture dealer. He was famous of flattering manners and dubious businesses.  
\- Ian – Phryne greeted him with a smile and when she turned towards Mr Lovas to introduce him, he was already gone.  
Meanwhile Jack was standing on the opposite site of the room and watching Phryne and Mr Lovas. He felt useless. If they would be at home, in Melbourne, he could interrogate this man at the station and he would have to answer all of his questions. He liked when he could control and he was used to the authority which comes with police work. A beautiful, young, afro American woman stepped next to him. She was wearing a rather provocative dress.  
\- I see the young Mr Lovas is already hitting on your girl – she said in a deep, whirring voice – He is a poor artist but a damn good lover – Jack looked at her with interest:  
\- I thought he had a fiancé – he said.  
\- They were not exclusive – she whispered – Besides, she is dead now. Endre can relax now.  
\- What do you mean? - Jack asked.  
\- Well she didn’t even love her for the first place. She wanted to be with him for money. You know, Endre’s family is extremely wealthy. I think she blackmailed him with something –she sipped her champagne thoughtfully then touched Jack’s arm – Don’t worry, sweetheart, you can find someone else. I think any woman would be glad here to spend the night with you – she winked. – Unfortunately I am married – she sighed then looked at Jack seductively – Although I think I can make an exception for you…  
\- That is very flattering but I think I’ll pass – Jack said politely.  
\- Too bad – she said and hurried away.


	10. Absinthe, my dear

Jack turned again towards Phryne who was talking with a short, Asian man now and there was no sign of Mr Lovas. Jack decided to go there. It seemed that Phryne was glad for his intervention and she introduced him right away.  
\- Would you like to join me for a drink at the bar? – Ian asked.  
\- Of course – Jack recognized Phryne’s fake smile. She couldn’t stand this man at all.  
Ian led them to a smaller room which was covered with cigar smoke. He brought them three glasses filled with strange green liquid. Jack sniffed it, smelled like anise.  
\- I was really surprised, I saw you here, Phryne, dear. I thought you were back to Melbourne – he drank his drink with one sip. Phryne and Jack did the same. Jack felt that the alcohol got in his head immediately. Ian ordered another one.  
\- Well, I was but I decided to come back to the Continent and see my family – she said smiling – my adopted daughter is studying here.  
\- How nice! – He drank another – I hope the latest events didn’t shake her too much.  
\- I see the news are spreading quickly. – Phryne said without answering his question.  
\- Actually I was very fond of Marie Losonczi – he sighed – such a tragedy… I heard it was a murder.  
\- What do you think, who would have killed her?  
\- I have no idea, honey. She couldn’t hurt a fly, although her so called fiancé was fighting with her all the time – ‘It seems Maigret wasn’t right about that either’ Phryne thought.   
\- What about?  
\- Because she cheated on him with every living soul – he laughed. Phryne nodded. ‘At least we know that Endre said the truth about one thing’ she thought. After their third drink has arrived, Phryne said lightly:  
\- It seems that despite economic depression artists are living pretty well in Paris.  
\- Do you mean on our lovely host? – He asked quietly – Let’s just say she has her sources.  
\- Has something to do with Mr Lovas’ replicas? – Phryne leaned closer to him. He laughed a little.  
\- You are something, Phryne Fisher! I am sorry dear, but my lips are sealed. I have my own business to run. – He finished his drink – It was lovely to see you – he kissed her hand – Au revoir! – He said and hurried away. Phryne turned towards Jack.  
\- I think it’s time to have a chat with Veronique. - But they couldn’t find her anywhere.   
The next morning when Phryne woke up and looked around her hotel room she got scared that they were robbed yesterday. Most of the furniture were tumbled down or broken and the curtain was tore off. Then she saw their scattered garments literally everywhere in the room and she suddenly remembered their heated lovemaking from last night. She looked at Jack who was laying next her completely naked. She smiled a little when she saw that his hands were still tied with his tie and they were several scratches and bite marks on his back and his neck. She untied him when Jack opened his eyes and looked around confused.  
\- What happened here? –he asked in a hoarse voice. Phryne kissed him kindly and whispered:  
\- Absinthe, my dear.  
Jack felt still a little bit confused but he started to remember of last night events. They were passionate and also creative under the influence of the Absinthe.   
\- I think I’ll need a large cup of tea – he said and got up.   
He tied a robe around his body and poured some tea. He looked so delicious that Phryne licked her lips. Then her headache warned her to drink some tea before pleasure. She put on her kimono and sat next to Jack. For a minute or two they were drinking tea, looking at each other’s eyes and smiling while they were processing the last night. Phryne was really glad that she has finally brought the beastly and wild lover out of Jack. Not that she had to complain so far, but it’s good to know that she could do certain things with him. Jack cleared his throat. Last night he stripped off all his boundaries and he felt free. It didn’t feel awkward for a minute, on the contrary, he felt closer to her. They shared their deepest desires and immersed in them. It was extraordinary and he knew Phryne felt the same.   
\- So, Jack, I haven’t talked about my pretty interesting conversation with Mr Lovas. – Phryne put down her teacup and placed her legs in Jack’s knees.  
\- I guess you had no opportunity – said Jack with a broad smile on his face. Phryne bit her lips.   
\- Indeed – she smiled. Then she started to tell Jack everything in detail. When she finished, Jack nodded slowly:  
\- So if I am not mistaken, they both had several lovers. That surely expands the range of suspects.  
\- They are artists, Jack. It’s their natural behavior – she shrugged her shoulders and sipped her tea.   
\- I can see, you are an expert, Miss Fisher – he raised his eyebrows and coughed a little. Phryne smiled adorably at him:  
\- We could say that, Jack – then she placed herself in Jack’s lap and her arms wrapped around his neck – But lately I’m starting to open up to monogamous relationships.  
\- Is it so? – He studied her face for a while before kissed her. Phryne smoothed his hair and caressed his chest under his robe then broke the kiss and said:  
\- It seems so – she smiled – Besides, I was afraid last night that Josephine Baker would steal you away from me. – Jack looked puzzled  
\- Who?  
\- Don’t play dumb, Jack. I saw you last night talking with her rather intently.   
\- She didn’t tell me her name – he said. Phryne laughed a little. Jack was so adorably uninformed sometimes. – Actually, she told me some very interesting things about Mr Lovas. It seems that he wasn’t so desperately in love with Mlle Losonczi, he was blackmailed into the engagement.  
\- By Marie Losonczi? – Phryne asked. Jack nodded.  
\- Mr Lovas’ family is pretty wealthy, supposedly.   
\- Interesting – Phryne said thoughtfully – Jack, I know we must see Maigret, but before we do, please let me talk to Veronique.  
\- Phryne… - Jack started but Phryne interrupted:  
\- You have to understand, Jack. They opened their home for me in a very desperate time. I don’t know what I would have done without them.  
\- Well, knowing your stubbornness, you would have probably survived – Jack smiled a little and sighed resignedly – Alright, let’s go to Mme Sarcelle then.  
\- Thank you, Jack – she gave him a kiss – And I promise, once we solved this case, I’ll bring you to one of Baker’s shows.  
\- Well, I hope she is not an opera singer, then – Phryne laughed a little and gave him another kiss.  
\- Trust me, you’ll love it.  
Mme Sarcelle seemed not surprised to see Phryne and Jack in front of her door again. She led them in the salon and poured some coffee for them.  
\- Veronique – Phryne said kindly – You have to tell us what is going on here before we go to the police. An innocent woman is already dead and I don’t want you to get hurt.  
Mme Sarcelle nodded slowly and put down her coffee cup.  
\- I’ll do it for you and Insperctor Robinson. You were awfully kind to me in Melbourne and I am so glad. – She sighed – The truth is that after I came back to Paris, things were not good at all. René took all of my money and all I had were Pierre’s paintings. I asked Ian Chang to help me to sell them when he proposed another business, a rather illegal one.  
\- Counterfeit? – Phryne asked. Mme Sarcelle nodded.  
\- He asked me to give verification about those paintings. Verify that they are really painted by Pierre.  
\- And Endre Lovas made the counterfeits?  
\- He did. Although they weren’t so good, the buyers took it because of my verifications.  
\- What about Marie? Did she find out? – Phryne asked. Mme Sarcelle looked confused.  
\- No, she was in it too. She got Endre into this thing…  
\- Of course – Phryne said – the Cézanne paintings… - Mme Sarcelle nodded again:  
\- It was her specialty. Cézanne’s landscapes. She spent a lot of time in the museum, memorizing every details. This is where she met Endre. Everything went smoothly for a while then something happened. Marie said that it was not safe anymore and we would be caught. She wanted to go back to Hungary even.  
\- Why did she think that you would be caught?  
\- She said that someone would find out or already found out, I don’t really remember. Endre said that he would handle it.  
\- Do you think that he might have killed her?  
\- I honestly don’t know, Phryne – Mme Sarcelle sighed – He is a bit hot-headed but he really loved Marie.  
\- Despite that he was forced into their engagement?  
\- I don’t know anything about that – her face looked surprised – Marie was a free spirit but her heart was belonged to Endre, I am pretty sure about that.


	11. We have to move on

Maigret was sitting at his table when Phryne and Jack arrived in his office:

  * Ah, my lovely detective duo – he said without enthusiasm and he shook Jack’s hand – how is your investigation going?

Jack reported every discoveries of the past few days. Maigret listened to him with interest. When Jack finished he asked:

  * What do you think, will Mme Sarcelle witness against these people?
  * I am pretty sure about that, Jules. Especially if you can offer something to her as well.
  * Of course – Maigret clicked his fingers and one of the constables popped up and hurried away. – Yesterday we could finally caught an organized crime gang who was dealing with counterfeits. – They both raised their eyebrows with interest – We found hundreds of paintings of Cézanne, Degas, Manet, Corot and Sarcelle in a storage in Fontainebleau. Artists, dealers and collectors were involved as well. Based on what I’ve just heard, I think that Monsieur Lovas and Mlle Losonczi were involved as well. Unfortunately Mr Lovas was missing since last night. He was at a soiree then my man lost his trace.
  * Rather suspicious – Jack nodded – But it doesn’t mean that he killed Mlle Losonczi.
  * I agree but for a moment I don’t have any more suspects – Maigret said – It seems that everyone leaves the sinking ship. We still cannot find Mme Fraiche either. But the toner could be a good lead. We will check it out. – He nodded and it seemed that he considered the conversation closed.

Back in the hotel room Phryne was walking up and down nervously:

  * This is nonsense, Jack – she said in a raised voice – We have to go back to the school.
  * Phryne, I am sure the police could handle it and Maigret will interrogate all the witnesses once again – Jack said patiently.
  * He is convinced that Endre did it!
  * Well, he had the opportunity and motive as well.
  * Something doesn’t feel right, Jack – Phryne said thoughtfully – Why would he poison her in her workplace? He had many other possibilities for sure.
  * Distraction?
  * And why would he announce to Mme Sarcelle that he will handle Marie then murder her? That is just silly…
  * Maybe he didn’t know he would murder her. It was more like a sudden idea.
  * Poison? – Phryne asked doubtfully – That is usually aforethought.
  * I agree. He might just saw the glass and seized the opportunity then. Maigret is right, we have no better suspects.
  * What about the one who locked me in? Or the mysterious man Barbara was talking with? Or Marie’s lovers? And Mme Fraiche?
  * Phryne, you know that in Melbourne I could investigate all of this peculiar things. Unfortunately here I don’t have the authority to do it and I don’t want to break Maigret’s trust either. – Jack felt really frustrated but was trying to stay calm for Phryne. She was about to answer but then they heard a knock on the door and the concierge’s voice:
  * Excuse me, Miss Fisher. You have a letter from London. – Phryne opened the door and took the letter – Thank you, Mr Achard. – She said and put some coins in his hand. When the concierge left, Phryne started to read the message. It was from Jane and she had some interesting news again:

“_Dear Phryne,_

_I struggled with my conscience if I write you or not, then I decided you have to know about it, since you are also affected. My headmistress, Madame Fraiche arrived yesterday and she was looking for you. She had obviously no idea what happened to you and poor Mademoiselle Losonczi at school. When I told her everything, she was so frightened that she didn’t want to go back to France, so I invited her to stay. Margaret and Henry didn’t mind, in fact, they got rather fond of her. For some reason she didn’t want you to know about it though. I guess she didn’t want to go back and she wants you to solve this case as soon as possible. I hope you and Inspector Robinson are making good progress with the case and I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Jane”_

Phryne sighed, it was dated five days ago.

  * Jack, we must fly back to England – she said in a hurry – I think I found Mme Fraiche.


	12. Chatting with the lost headmistress

They decided to leave early morning, so they have arrived to Norfolk House in late evening. It wasn’t Jack’ first time here but he still felt a bit intimidated when he looked at the enormous building where Phryne’s parents were living. He thought of Phryne’s home in Melbourne which was cozy and friendly, Norfolk House was quite the opposite of it. Phryne sighed and ringed the doorbell. The butler’s face didn’t show any emotions or surprise, he just greeted them and led them to the salon where Phryne’s parents and Mme Fraiche were already drinking their sherry after dinner. Jane was probably resting in her room already. The Baroness stood up and hugged Phryne:  
\- Phryne, dear, we didn’t expect you! I thought you would send a message about your time of arrival…  
\- Good evening Mother, it was more of a sudden idea, I didn’t have time to inform you. – Phryne said, looking at Mme Fraiche.  
\- Well, I guess, the point is you are here – the Baroness said and turned towards Jack with a big smile on her face – and you brought the lovely Inspector Robinson too.  
\- Baroness – Jack kissed her hand.  
\- Jack, we talked about this already. Please, call me Margaret.  
\- Well, it seems that you are quite friendly already – Phryne said with ease. Henry stood up, kissed Phryne’s face, shook Jack’s hand, gave them a drink and said:  
\- You know, Phryne dear, when you stormed away to France and this poor guy appeared on our doorstep, we talked a little and we got quite fond of him.  
Jack blushed a little when he thought of the day when he first arrived at Norfolk House with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was so nervous, he could hardly stand on his feet. But then again destiny intervened and the next moment he was sitting on an airplane on the way to Paris. Fortunately Henry had good connections and he could arrange it for Jack and for love, as he said.  
\- You must be awfully tired, dear – Margaret said and looked at Jack – I hope you didn’t drive that horrible airplane of yours.  
\- As a matter of act, mother, I did – and before Margaret could say anything more, she said looking at Mme Fraiche again – I’m afraid, this is not a family reunion. We are here because we wished to talk to Mme Fraiche.  
Mme Fraiche put down her drink and stood up slowly:  
\- Miss Fisher, it’s good to see you again – she said.  
\- Likewise, Mme Fraiche – Phryne said in a serious voice – You have no idea how long we have been looking for you!  
\- I know, Miss Fisher, and I apologize for that. – She said in a quiet voice – But you must understand my situation. I was terribly afraid to go back to France, after what happened.  
\- Please, tell us, what happened then, Mme Fraiche.  
Mme Fraiche sighed and sat back to her chair. Phryne and Jack did the same.  
\- I guess, you remember, we went to the basement and I turned back because I forgot my stupid keys again.  
\- Vividly – Phryne nodded – It was completely unnecessary though, the door was open when someone pushed me into that storage room. – Mme Fraiche looked puzzled:  
\- That is rather odd – she said – When things went missing from the storage, I asked our janitor to always close the doors.  
\- Well, he probably forgot that – Phryne said – What happened after?  
\- Someone hit my head hard and I was unconscious for a while. When I came to myself, I was… - she sighed, there were tears in her eyes – I’m sorry, Miss Fisher, it’s still hard to talk about it…  
\- It is okay, Eva, you are safe here, my dear – Margaret sounded and put her hand on Mme Fraiche shoulder. She nodded and started to talk again:  
\- I was at Endre’s place – Phryne and Jack leaned forward with interest – Miss Fisher, I have a confession to make. The truth is, that Mr Endre Lovas and I… We were…  
\- We know that you were lovers – Phryne cut in – Mr Lovas has already told us.  
\- Oh – Mme Fraiche turned pale a little – You have to understand that normally I wouldn’t do something like this. I would never seduce someone’s fiancé but he was so charming and he said that Marie had several lovers too. I have been really lonely since my late husband died during the war and when this handsome, young man showed some interest in me, I felt alive again. – Phryne nodded. Mr Lovas could be really convincing.  
\- Did he tell you something else about his relationship with Marie? We heard that he was forced into it and they had an open relationship. – Phryne asked.  
\- Not really. I guess he didn’t want me to feel uncomfortable. I was rather ashamed of it.  
\- So you were at his place – Jack cut in. Mme Fraiche looked up in surprise, it seemed that she haven’t even noticed Jack’s presence.  
\- It was horrible. He was yelling and threatened me to kill me if I talk. I didn’t know what he was talking about, but he didn’t seem to believe me and started to strangle me with my scarf. – Mme Fraiche’s voice slipped and she started to cry. Margaret tried to comfort her, while Phryne and Jack waited patiently until she calmed down again.  
\- When he finally released me, I didn’t know where to go or who I can trust. I was afraid he would know if I would go to the police and I didn’t want to go back to school either. I wanted to find you, but since you were not in your hotel room, I assumed you ran away as well…  
\- I do not usually do that – Phryne said smiling a little.  
\- That is what I heard from your parents, Miss Fisher – Mme Fraiche smiled a little – I wanted to go back but when I heard about poor Marie’s death, I thought I was safer here in England. Fortunately Margaret and Henry were awfully kind and let me to stay here for a while. They told me that you would solve this case soon and then I could come back.  
\- The police is already looking for you, Mme Fraiche – Phryne said – You have valuable information and they want to interrogate you.  
\- I didn’t realize – she said with surprise – Miss Fisher, I can’t go back, not until the murderer is free.  
\- Of course you can stay here, dear – Henry said. Phryne sighed and looked at her father rather frustrated.  
\- We will see about that Mme Fraiche – Jack said – Please tell us everything you could first.  
\- I don’t know what else I could tell, Mr Robinson.  
\- You could tell us what you wanted to show me before Mr Lovas attacked you. – Phryne said.  
\- Ah that. – Mme Fraiche tapped her forehead – Well it is really nothing, I was just very surprised that I saw her in the basement.  
\- Who?  
\- One of our students, Barbara Windsor. She denied she was there when I asked, but I am pretty sure I saw her.  
\- And what did you want to show me on that day? – Phryne asked.  
\- When we realized that certain things disappeared from the storage room, I asked our janitor, Mr Broche to make an inventory and it revealed that somethings were added too.  
\- What kind of things?  
\- Jewelries. They were hidden in a drawer of an old table. At least that was what Mr Broche told me. When he wanted to show me, they were no longer there.  
\- Interesting – Phryne didn’t know if it has any significance yet. – Anything else?  
\- Not really. As I said we didn’t even use the storage rooms often. Except Mlle Losonczi, she kept her paintings and other supplies there. She said she didn’t have enough room upstairs. – Phryne nodded. Mlle Losonczi hid the replicas there, but what has she done with the jewelries?  
\- Who else had keys for the storage rooms?  
\- Just Mr Broche, Marie and me… oh, and Mlle Fromage of course – ‘The lovely Mlle Fromage, of course’ Phryne thought – The keys were on my desk, Endre probably just took them from there before he followed us – for a moment Phryne thought, she is going to cry again, but she asked instead – Do you think, Endre killed poor Marie?  
\- That is a possibility – Phryne answered – Do you know anybody else with a motive? – Mme Fraiche thought for a while before she said:  
\- Well, they say, good or nothing about the dead – They leaned closer. This sentence is usually followed by a juicy information – She was snooping around all the time and she claimed that she knows everything about everybody.  
\- That doesn’t sound too bad – Phryne said.  
\- Well, it was rather annoying. She was always talking about student’s personal businesses and some teachers were complaining too.  
\- For example?  
\- Mlle Fromage told me that she was blackmailing her with something. She asked my help, but when I questioned Marie, she denied.  
\- What do you think, what was the subject of blackmail?  
\- She didn’t tell me and I have no idea. Mlle Fromage is an impeccable women, she was teaching at our school for 15 years and I didn’t have any complain about her. – She sighed. Phryne thought that she looked more confident and younger when they first met. Now she seemed tired and nervous. Looked like latest events indisposed her – Could we continue this tomorrow? I feel terribly tired. – Phryne nodded and Margaret escorted her to her room.  
\- I call Maigret – Jack said and left. Phryne stayed with her father and her thoughts.  
\- Why you didn’t call me, father? – Phryne raised her voice a little – She hold information and you helped her.  
\- Phryne, she was so frightened. You saw her – Henry answered and poured another drink for himself – We thought that you would solve this case without involving her.  
\- Her lover, who probably committed the murder, is already escaped from the authority and only God knows where he is right now. If I could have talked to her earlier, we would have locked him already. – Phryne was yelling now. Henry looked a little surprised:  
\- I am so sorry, darling we didn’t know – Henry answered and looked at her wife who appeared in the door.  
\- Phryne, you shouldn’t yell with your father. We just wanted good after all – Margaret said in a quiet voice. Phryne knew that her parent’s marriage was in crisis and they needed a third person to not to fall to each other’s throat. She was that person for a month and now is Mme Fraiche. Phryne sighed again.  
\- Fine, but we need to leave tomorrow and she will come with us – she said. Margaret shook her head.  
\- No, she won’t. And I want you to get Jane out of this horrible school too. Murder, violence, sex… These are not for a teenage girl – Phryne wanted to answer something sarcastic about her own teenage life but then Jack stepped in their family drama. He coughed and said:  
\- I could reach Maigret, he will take the necessary steps and he is waiting for us tomorrow evening at the headquarters. – He turned towards Henry and Margaret – Unfortunately Mme Fraiche has to come too. – Jack was so commanding authority and definite that they didn’t even try to disagree. He nodded and turned towards Phryne who was looking at him with admiration. She wished that Jack could be present every time she was fighting with her parents.  
\- Phryne, I think we should get some rest before going back to Paris. – He said in a gentle voice. Phryne nodded.  
\- Mr Palm – Margaret said – Please show Miss Fisher’s and Inspector Robinson’s rooms.


	13. Staying at home

\- Thank you, Mr Palm – Phryne said when the butler showed their rooms. She got her old room which her parents already transformed to a guest room. Now the decoration was more low-key and simple. Light colors were dominant and they were some cheap landscapes on the wall.  
\- You are allowed to come inside – Phryne whispered to Jack who stepped into the room with her.   
It seemed that she was staying here while she was In England. Jack pierced some familiar things which where Phryne’s belongings. They were jewelries, makeup and combs on the dressing table and he could still sense her narcotic French perfume in the air. She sat down on a sofa, put her legs on the table and turned towards Jack:  
\- It was rather interesting, don’t you think, Jack?  
\- Indeed – he nodded and sat next to Phryne – Maigret will call Mlle Fromage, Barbara Windsor and Mr Broche for interrogation tomorrow. I hope we could be present by then.  
\- That would be wonderful – Phryne said enthusiastic. Probably most of the aristocrats wouldn’t use that word for an interrogation, but in Phryne’s case it was so natural, Jack didn’t even blinked. – Do you think, Maigret would allow us?  
\- Well, he was very grateful that we found Mme Fraiche, although he sounded a bit angry when he realized that she is staying at your parents’ house. I guess he thought that you hold this information on purpose.  
\- Men could be very ungrateful sometimes – she sighed.  
\- Well, I can’t blame the poor man – Jack said with a broad smile on his face – I’ve been there too.  
\- Anyway – she rolled her eyes a little to Jack’s remark – Mme Fraiche’s statement will put the case in different light. It seems that Mr Lovas is behind all this. No wonder, he ran away.  
\- So you are suspecting the handsome Mr Lovas now? – Jack asked teasingly. She stood up and took a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from one of the cabinets. She gave Jack one glass and said:  
\- Don’t tell my mother, but I hate sherry – she sat next to Jack and clinked glasses – I know that he is the most likely offender but still… There are just too many unanswered questions. He could be the lurking man, Barbara was talking with, although he could easily ask those questions from Mlle Losonczi or Mme Fraiche. He had the possibility to poison Mlle Losonczi, although it was early morning in a school day, so she would have found it strange that he visited her in such an unusual part of the day and I am sure that someone would have noticed an outsider too.  
\- That makes sense – Jack poured another drink. He hated sherry too. – Also he locked you in the basement, threatened Mlle Losonczi then ran away. Rather suspicious if you ask me. Someone knew about the counterfeits and Mlle Losonczi wanted to get out of business but Mr Lovas didn’t let her.  
\- But why not kill the one who knew about the counterfeits? Marie Losonczi probably wouldn’t talk about the thing to anyone, she was guilty too.  
\- Maybe it wasn’t because of the paintings but he was fed up with the cheating and he couldn’t end up their relationship because she was blackmailing him.  
\- That would be a weak motive – Phryne said.  
\- Some people don’t like to share – Jack smiled wryly.  
\- And you are one of them, Jack? – Phryne leaned closer to him.  
\- As a matter of fact, Miss Fisher – Jack was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.  
\- Your bath is ready, Miss – they heard the maid.   
\- Thank you, Agnes – Phryne said then turned to Jack again – I am sorry, Jack but I am dying for a nice bath. We can continue our conversation later.  
\- Of course, Miss Fisher – Jack stood up and put his glass down   
\- Unless of course – Phryne stepped closer to him and started to unlock his tie – you want to join me.   
\- I don’t think that would be seemly – Jack smiled and pulled her closer – We are not even engaged after all.  
\- Don’t be so all-fashioned, Jack – Phryne laughed a little – Fine, but my door will be open, just in case… - Jack didn’t answer just kissed her gently.  
When Phryne woke up the next morning he found Jack sleeping peacefully in her bed. To her greatest regret, he was wearing his pajamas. Although he was awfully tired, Jack couldn’t sleep last night without Phryne’s warm body next to him. She was already sleeping when he sneaked in. He didn’t want to wake her up so he just laid down beside her and fall asleep immediately. ‘So this is how marriage is like’ -Phryne thought and looked down at Jack again – ‘It is not that bad at all’ – she was about to smooth his hair when she heard a discreet knock on the door:  
\- Come in – she said and Agnes, the maid entered the room. She blushed when she saw Jack in Phryne’s bed.  
\- Excuse me, Miss, I thought, you were alone – she said embarrassed.  
\- That is okay, Agnes – she said with ease – Just put down the tea and you can leave, thank you.  
When Agnes closed the door and Phryne was already drinking her tea, Jack began to wake up.  
\- Good Morning, Jack – Phryne said cheerily – How nice of you to stop by last night. – She kissed him lightly when he sat next to her and poured him some tea.  
\- Did I hear the door shut? – He asked in a hoarse voice.  
\- Yes, it was my maid – Phryne said then added quickly – Don’t worry, Jack, my father won’t call you for a duel to protect my dignity. – Jack almost drowned into his tea, hearing that comment. He put down his cup and coughed a little.  
\- You know, Miss Fisher, that I would be more than happy to duel for you – for a minute or two they were just staring at each other’s eyes, then Jack broke the silence – I should probably get going.  
\- See you downstairs, Jack – Phryne kissed him again.  
Jane was sitting by herself at the breakfast table when Phryne and Jack came downstairs. Jane greeted them with outburst of joy. Phryne hugged her tightly:  
\- It is so good to see you too, my dear Jane. – She said – You look so lovely and grown up.  
\- Thank you – she smiled – I hope you are here to bring me back to France.  
\- I am afraid this is not the case, my dear – Phryne sighed and told her the purpose of their coming. When she finally finished, Jane just stood silent for a while.  
\- Do you think that Mlle Losonczi’s fiancé killed her? That’s awful… - Jane said quietly.  
\- We don’t know yet – Phryne buttered a toast – Do you know anything which could be helpful for the investigation? – Jane stared the butter on the table for a while before she answered:  
\- Well, I don’t know anything about Mlle Losonczi’s fiancé but I know Barbara Windsor. She has some friends but she doesn’t like to share too much about herself. Some of the girls say she has an older lover, they found some letters among her stuff.  
\- Interesting – Phryne said thoughtfully –Did she tell you anything about the stranger who she was talking to?  
\- No – Jane shook her head – It is rather odd, because no one has seen that mysterious man, except Barbara.  
\- Indeed – Phryne took another toast then she asked quietly – What about the lovely Mme Fraiche? Did anyone call her during her stay? Did she get a letter perhaps?  
\- I don’t know about that, although… There were some odd calls lately. We thought that someone dialed our number from mistake, but yesterday, when Mme Fraiche answered the phone, she slammed it down instantly and turned pale and frightened.  
\- Did you hear the voice of the caller?   
\- No, no one spoke when I answered the phone and hanged it up instantly. – Before Phryne could ask anything else, Mme Fraiche appeared. She looked like she didn’t sleep at all.  
\- Good morning – she greeted them quietly – Margaret told me, I have to come back with you today.  
\- I am afraid so, Mme Fraiche – Jack said, then they heard the Baron’s voice:  
\- Don’t worry about that, Eva – Henry entered the room – I found the perfect way to bring you back. My old buddy’s son, Adam Johnson will fly you back and escort you to Paris.  
\- Johnny? – Phryne asked. Jack couldn’t help but notice the excitement in her voice – I thought he went to Scotland to marry a Baroness.  
\- Well, unfortunately the wedding is off and he is back to England. – Henry buried himself in his toast. Knowing Johnny’s lifestyle, Phryne had some ideas about what happened with the engagement, but she decided not to share it, especially not in front of Jack. The less he knows about Johnny, the better.  
\- You are in luck, Mme Fraiche, Johnny is the best aviator, I know – Phryne said with a reassuring smile. She was trying to avoid Jack’s eye contact.  
\- Thank you, Miss Fisher – Mme Fraiche answered timidly – I think I go upstairs to get ready.  
\- I’ll join you – Phryne stood up too. Jane left the table soon and Jack stayed with Phryne’s father alone.  
\- Is there anything you want to ask me, Jack? – Henry asked – Perhaps you want to ask my permission to do something… - Jack blushed a little when he realized what he was suggesting.   
\- No, Sir – he said embarrassed.  
\- I know, my daughter could be intimidating sometimes and claiming that she doesn’t need a man to rub along. In your case I think we can forget about that nonsense. The truth is she had a rough life and she deserves happiness now. Can you follow me?  
\- Yes, Sir. – Jack blushed again. This conversation went way too far and he didn’t want to continue it – I will do my best, Sir.  
\- Good – Henry smiled and shook Jack’s hand – You have my blessing, son, when you are ready – he winked.  
\- Thank you, Sir – that was all he could say before Phryne appeared, she was ready to go.   
\- What was that about? –she asked when they were finally left Norfolk House.  
\- I think I’ve got your father’s permission to marry you – Jack answered. Phryne snorted sarcastically and rolled her eyes:  
\- Like he has anything to do with it.   
Jack didn’t answer. It was a rather sensitive topic and he didn’t want to discuss it right now. Of course he was already thought about marrying Phryne, he truly loved her, but he didn’t know if she wanted it too. He also had some concerns about himself. His first marriage has been a disaster. They were married way too young and when Jack came back from war, they were already strangers. He always felt like he was not good enough for his wife. Rosie hated his job and she always complained that he didn’t earn enough. Jack was trying to work harder to bring more money home and to not hear Rosie’s constant complaints. One night when he arrived home after a long shift, he didn’t find her, just a letter about she had moved to her sister to England. Jack didn’t even want to bring her back, it was rather a relief but also a huge disappointment in the institution of marriage. He distanced himself from every relationships since then, until Phryne waltzed into his life. She was so vivacious and independent, Jack felt alive again next to her. Of course he wants to make her happy but he wasn’t sure that marriage would do that. The last Mrs. Robinson was miserable, he didn’t want to make Phryne too.


	14. Back to Paris

It was already late night when they arrived to the police station to see Maigret. He was more gruff than usual and he looked like he haven’t slept for a long time.   
\- Jack, Miss Fisher, I hope you traveled well – he didn’t even look up from the papers he was studying – I hope you brought Mme Fraiche too.  
\- We did, Jules – Jack answered – Or at least we launched her, I am sure she will be here soon.  
\- Don’t worry about it, Commissioner – Phryne said lightly – She will be accompanied by a really trustworthy young man – ‘Or at least by a well-paid one’ she added to herself.  
\- I certainly hope so, Miss Fisher – Maigret said grimly – We have already interrogated Barbara Windsor and Mlle Fromage. I can’t say, I am better informed now. Barbara denies everything, she has never been in the basement and neither Mlle Fromage, despite that she had keys. She didn’t want to tell us about the blackmailing either, she claimed it was just a misunderstanding. We didn’t have enough legal basis to keep them here so they were free to go.  
Phryne sighed. That is really not much.  
\- Thank you, Commissioner – Phryne said kindly – I hope you understand, we will continue our investigation too. Now that Mme Fraiche is back, I am sure we could have more authority in the school as well. – Maigret sighed deeply.  
\- I guess it’s useless to argue – he said sarcastically – Just please inform me if you got to something – they nodded in agreement – By the way, thank you for the emerald green tip. You were right about that, she was poisoned with the green powder, probably in her room.   
\- I knew it! – Phryne said triumphantly   
\- Was anyone near her room when she was supposedly poisoned? – Jack asked.  
\- Well – Maigret sighed again – It was in the morning and the corridors were crowded with students and teachers going to classes. And of course, teenage girls are not the best witnesses on a murder investigation. We could say that they have too vivid imagination. – Jack nodded in agreement. They are undoubtedly not the most reliable witnesses. – Most of them saw Mlle Losonczi was going upstairs with a cup of coffee in her hand and they also saw Mlle Fromage on the corridor, she was quarrelling with Mr Broche about something. And of course everyone has seen her friend or the weird girls around Mlle Losonczi’s room.  
\- We could say that nearly anyone had the possibility to sneak into the room… Has anyone seen that someone actually did it?  
\- Of course – Maigret laughed a little – You have no idea, Jack, how many girls were acting weird on that morning – he said sarcastically.   
\- Is there anyone you might suspect?  
\- Well, we know that Mlle Losonczi was still alive while the students were on the corridor. The door was half open, so I assume, someone would have heard her.   
\- Who found her anyway?  
\- Mlle Fromage – ‘that woman again’ Phryne thought – her office is next to Mlle Losonczi’s. She heard a thud, when the corridors were already quiet and she went to see if she was okay. Unfortunately it was too late when she entered the room.  
\- Did she see someone?  
\- No. Her office was closed and she was working already when it has happened. She said it was about 8.15, and the victim arrived into her room about 7.45.  
\- So the poisoning happened between 7.45 and 8.15 – Jack said thoughtfully.   
\- Yes, the coroner also confirmed it – Maigret nodded – So nearly everyone had the possibility to sneak in. The only person who had a motive had no possibility to do it.  
\- You mean, Mr Lovas?  
\- Yes – Maigret nodded again – He had many motives: jealousy, money, prison… We just have to pick one.  
\- Indeed. What about Mlle Losonczi’s lovers? If I know right, she had a few.  
\- She had, but most of them was just a fling. Although it must have been one who wanted more from her. We found some interesting letters between her stuff – he started to look for something in his papers – There it is – Jack took it. It wasn’t a love letter, more like a threatening letter with an interesting handwriting. It was written in French but he could understand the essence of it.  
“My Darling, our time will come, I know it. You have to break up with him or else everyone will know what you are up to”   
There was no signature. Phryne took it too:  
\- That is a rather unique handwriting – she said thoughtfully – and also a great motive.  
\- We don’t go far with it – Maigret sighed – The handwriting could be fake because none of the suspects’ matches.   
\- Probably one of her lovers knew about the counterfeiting and she was blackmailed. It matches with Mme Sarcelle’s statement. We also know that she didn’t want to break the engagement so the unsatisfied lover probably killed her instead of redeem his threat.  
\- Too many probably for my taste if you ask me – Maigret murmured. Before he could say anything else, Mme Fraiche appeared at the door – How nice of you to stop by, Madame – he greeted her sarcastically.   
Then he said something in French, Jack didn’t understand, but sounded very official and strict. He looked at Phryne who nodded, the conversation with Maigret was finished, and they should leave. When they left the building, Phryne whispered to Jack:  
\- We need more evidence, Jack. We should intercalate a late night visit at school.  
\- I would have been rather disappointed if you didn’t offer this, Miss Fisher – Jack said teasingly and smiled at her.  
They approached the building of the school from behind. As they climbed the high fence, Jack thought to himself that if he fall and break his neck, everyone would think that he was a satire who wanted to sneak in teenage girls’ dormitory. As if she had heard his thoughts, Phryne said lightly:  
\- Don’t worry, Jack. Jane told me where the girls slip out to see a gentleman or a movie. There must be a broken window here somewhere.  
It seemed that Jane was surprisingly well informed about the secret exit of the school. They found quite easily where the certain window which is not closed well is. When they were finally inside, they went straight to the teachers’ corridor. They past Mlle Losonczi’s room and Phryne started to unlock the office of the Headmistress and her substitute.  
\- Let’s see what Mlle Fromage is up to – she murmured, then opened the door.   
They turned on their flashlights and started to search through the room. Jack went to the writing desk, while Phryne was looking at the filing cabinets. They were files of the teachers, students and other employees of the school. Phryne took out Mlle Fromage’s file. There was not too much information in it, only a piece of paper. She started to work here, as a chemistry teacher, 15 years ago when she finished her studies. She was born in Paris in 1893, there was no birth certificate or any other important papers there.   
Phryne moved to the students files and she found Barbara Windsor’s. It looked like she was a smart student with excellent grades. She was not part of the royal family, her parents were Americans, and they have just taken the name when they have moved to England. Phryne knew the family from hearing, they were extremely wealthy.  
\- Phryne – Jack whispered and he showed a photo to Phryne. There were five soldiers on it – I found it under the bin. One of them could be Mme Fraiche’s late husband. Why would she throw something like this out?  
\- Maybe she just wanted to forget, because of her new lover.   
Phryne answered then suddenly put her index finger on Jack’s mouth. They turned off their flashlights too, someone was coming. They heard two voices and footsteps, it sounded like they were arguing about something. Phryne closed the door and left a small gap so they could easily overhear the conversation.   
\- Could you just slow down a little bit? – They heard an indignant male voice. It was awfully familiar to Phryne, but she couldn’t tell where she heard it before.  
\- I can’t do this anymore – It was very quiet and sounded like she was crying, but it was undoubtedly Mme Fraiche’s voice. She probably got back from the police station already – We have gone too far, we have to tell the police.  
\- No, we don’t – the mysterious man sounded rather mad – You must understand, I am not going to prison! It was your idea anyway…  
\- The situation was different then. And the school wasn’t crowded by police officers and detectives.  
\- And who did call that nosy detective?  
\- I had no other choice! I had to do something with… - suddenly she stopped talking and lowered her voice – Can we please talk elsewhere? I have a strange feeling about someone is eavesdropping.  
The other person probably agreed, because they heard the footsteps are getting further. They waited awhile before went out of their hiding place.  
\- Let’s get out of here – Jack murmured.


	15. Show me your luggage, I'll tell you who you are

They decided it was time to question Mme Fraiche again, preferably outside school.  
\- My father was rather generous to Mme Fraiche – Phryne said when they stopped in front of the Ritz Hotel where Mme Fraiche and Johnny stayed. – We should have booked here as well.  
\- I am satisfied with my room, although I didn’t spend much time there – Jack looked at Phryne with an adorable smile on his face.  
\- I would be disappointed if you would do otherwise – Phryne pulled closer to Jack when they entered the luxurious hall of the hotel.   
Phryne moved confidently to the reception in her elegant brown and red coat, her high heels were knocking on the marble floor. The concierge greeted them with an official smile and after a quick phone call, he told them that Mme Fraiche has already gone somewhere, but Mr Johnson is more than happy to see them. ‘I bet that’ Phryne thought.   
\- What do I have to know about this Mr Johnson? – Jack asked Phryne when they were already in the elevator.  
\- He is a lecherous and unreliable fellow, who would do anything for money – Phryne said in a frustrated voice.  
\- Like marrying a Baroness or escorting a pretty woman to Paris? These are not so bad, if you ask me… - Phryne rolled her eyes a little, before she knocked on the door.  
Adam Johnson was an incredibly handsome man in his thirties. He was only wearing pajama pants so they could admire his perfect body too. It didn’t seem he bothered himself in his almost nothing clothes. ‘That is just great’ Jack thought ‘There is always a Greek God when Phryne is around’. He looked at Phryne who still seemed frustrated. He was very curious about their history.  
\- Good morning, Johnny! – Phryne greeted him with a forced smile.   
\- Phryne! It’s been ages! – He hugged her and looked at her with an appreciative smile – You look gorgeous! We should see each other more often, now that you are back to the Continent – he winked. She ignored his remark, she touched Jack’s shoulder instead:  
\- This is Jack Robinson. We are investigating in case of murder in Mme Fraiche’s school.  
\- So I’ve heard – he answered and shook Jack’s hand – You must be Phryne’s fiancé. You have to tell me how you tamed her, I was never able to do it.  
\- We are not here to chitchat, Johnny – Phryne interrupted him – You have to tell us what did you find out from Mme Fraiche.  
\- Give me my money first – Johnny’s handsome face became serious. Phryne handed him some cash.  
\- You can have the rest if your information proves useful – she said.  
\- Very well then – he took the money – I am afraid she wasn’t very communicative with me.  
\- Your charm didn’t work? – Phryne asked sarcastically.  
\- We can say that… when we arrived at the hotel, she said she had to go to the police station immediately. She didn’t even want to grab a welcome drink with me.  
\- She is cleverer than I thought – Phryne sighed. She was certain that Johnny could squeeze some information from Mme Fraiche. She trusted him to do so before they left London – Did you search through her luggage?  
\- Yes – he nodded – but I didn’t find too much. Clothes, novels, photographs, usual stuff.  
\- Can I take a look at it? – Phryne asked, then Johnny gave her a small luggage.   
Mme Fraiche traveled lightly, she must have been in a hurry when she was packing up. Phryne took out a little box, which contained some family photographs. Her brother and her parents were in most of the photographs, but there was one, which was wrinkled, like someone crumpled it then smoothed out again. There was a soldier on it, probably Mme Fraiche’s husband, his face was a bit blurry by a huge wrinkle.  
\- Jack, do you have the photograph we found in the Headmistress’ office last night? – Jack took the photo out of his pocket and gave it to Phryne.  
\- I think this must be Mme Fraiche’s husband – she pointed to one of the man on the photo – Isn’t he familiar from somewhere? – Jack studied the man’s face for a while. ‘This can’t be’ he thought.  
\- He looks like Mlle Fromage – it sounded rather absurd when he said it out loud.  
\- Exactly – Phryne smiled triumphantly.   
\- Do you think that Mr Fraiche played his death and now he is a female teacher in a boarding school? – Jack knew that during the war some people did anything to avoid battles. This was particularly an odd one.  
\- He deserted and now he can be close to his beloved wife – Phryne nodded.  
\- But at what price… - Jack knew that he would be rather on a battlefield than wearing women clothes all the time.  
\- Can I have my money now? – Johnny interrupted.   
\- Not yet – Phryne gave him the two photographs – bring these to Commissioner Maigret, 36 quai des Orfévres. Tell him we are already there.  
They found Mme Fraiche in her office. She looked so fragile that Phryne felt almost sorry for her.   
\- Miss Fisher, Mr Robinson – she greeted them weary – Please, sit down. What can I do for you?  
\- I can see, Mr Maigret kept you awake for a long time last night – Phryne said when she sat down on a chair opposite Mme Fraiche.   
She thought about when she was sitting here the last time. So many things happened ever since. Now that they are close to closing the case, she was glad that she had Jack next to her. And of course her favorite pistol in her handbag.  
\- We can say that, Miss Fisher – she answered with a weak smile.  
\- Or was it your husband? – Phryne decided not to palter. Mme Fraiche’s face became deathly pale then she sighed.  
\- I guess, there is no point in denying – she took out a cigarette out of her desk and lit it – How did you find out? – Before they could answer she continued – You know what? It doesn’t matter, I am glad it turned out. I was keeping this secret for far too long and now I’m tired of it. In the beginning it was very exciting, secret rendezvous and stolen kisses in the office. After a while I have had enough that I could see my husband only in female clothes and we couldn’t have children and a proper family.  
\- Then Mr Lovas came – Phryne said.  
\- As I said it before, I felt lonely and undesirable, and he was young and charming. I felt like a woman again next to a real man. I was even ready to leave Georges. – She sighed and lit on another cigarette – But he wasn’t. Marie found out somehow about Georges and of course she told Endre. He said that this was too much for him and he wanted to marry Marie. He broke up. I was devastated. When I found out about the paintings in the storage room, I wanted to report them to the police, but I needed more evidence.  
\- That’s when I came into the picture – Phryne said.  
\- Jane was always talking about you and I needed someone who is discreet.  
\- But Mr Lovas found out your intentions somehow – Jack said.  
\- Because I told Marie. I wanted to give her a chance to break up with him. – She suppressed her cigarette.  
\- You didn’t write her a threatening letter by any chance?   
\- No – she seemed surprised – Why would I have done that? I told her in person, but she just laughed and said something like I was already late. Then I decided to write you. I would have never thought that Endre could hurt me – Her voice was shattering a little bit – Everything I told you, it was true. I ran away because I was afraid of him, but he wasn’t the only one. My husband was furious when he found out that Marie and Endre knew about him. I was afraid he might have been the one who killed her.  
\- Do you think he was?  
\- He found your letter somewhere and he thought it worth a try… He still knows me very well. – She lit another cigarette - He called me several times when I was staying in England, but I have never talked to him. Last night he was waiting for me in front of the police station, so he left no choice, I had to talk to him. He swore, he didn’t kill Marie and I believed him. After 20 years I know when he is lying and anyway he deserted because he didn’t believe in violence, not because he was a coward.  
\- I just don’t understand – Phryne said thoughtfully – How did you find out about the fake paintings?  
\- When Mr Broche wanted to show what he found in the storage room, I didn’t find the jewelries but I did find some fake Cézanne’s leaning against the wall. Mr Broche didn’t know what I was talking about. He said that those were not there before.  
Before she could say anything else, they heard a rough knock on the door and Maigret’s voice:  
\- Mme Fraiche, open up, police!  
\- I think this is the end – Mme Fraiche stood up resignedly.   
After Maigret led Mr and Mme Fraiche away, Phryne and Jack followed them to the station. They waited a couple of hours when Maigret finally came out from the interrogation room. He didn’t look very satisfied.  
\- We bring Mr Fraiche to court-martial and we also accuse Mme Fraiche because she was hiding her husband. Unfortunately we don’t have enough evidence for our murder case. They both have their motive but they claim they didn’t do it. Mme Fraiche wasn’t even in the country. I am afraid we have to interrogate the witnesses again, maybe someone saw Mr Fraiche around Mlle Losonczi’s room.  
\- You said that they saw him arguing with Mr Broche – Jack said.  
\- Yes. – Maigret nodded – I am afraid we can’t ask him anymore. He died last night.  
\- Murder?  
\- He fell into a ditch when he was drunk.  
\- How convenient for our murderer.  
\- I agree, but I don’t have any evidence to prove that it wasn’t an accident – he sighed. Suddenly an excited constable stepped to him and whispered something. Maigret raised his head then sent the constable away – Good news – he said – We found Mr Lovas, he was on his way to Hungary. I hope he will be back by tomorrow so I can interrogate him as well.  
\- Finally – Phryne cried out – Then we see you tomorrow, Commissioner! – She grabbed Jack’s hand and walked out before Maigret could say anything. When they walked out the building, she told Jack in the same inconsistent voice – Come on, Jack, I’ll buy you lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment my work! I am so curious what you think...


	16. Café Anatole

Although it was already the middle of October, Indian summer was still raging in Paris. It felt very nice walking hand in hand on the Pont Neuf while enjoying the sunshine. Phryne pulled herself closer to Jack.  
\- Do you remember Anatole’s Café, back to Melbourne? – Suddenly she asked.  
\- Vividly – Jack smiled wryly. His emotions were mixed towards the Café Anatole.  
\- They say that Anatole’s cousin reopened the place in the Montparnasse. I’ll bring you there for supper – Phryne was smiling.  
Café Anatole was the place where they shared their first kiss. It was the moment when Phryne decided that she must get this man at all costs. She just didn’t expect that Jack Robinson wasn’t just an ordinary man, Phryne usually hook up with. Her attempts at seduction were unsuccessful, although she could see the desire in his eyes. After a while, she realized that Jack won’t accept a casual thing, she wants her to be his only partner and lover, to be the One even. They accepted somehow that their love might be never fulfilled and the flirting, seductive glances and touches became their thing. Phryne didn’t know when Jack decided to give up his principles for her, but she was glad he did so. She knew that now it was her turn to take next step in their relationship.  
Meanwhile Jack’s mind was occupied by more prosaic thoughts, he was hoping he doesn’t have to eat escargot again.  
The new Café Anatole wasn’t as pretty as his predecessors, probably because of the economic crisis, but mouth-watering scents fluttered in the air and they decided it was a good sign. There were only a couple of costumers, mostly artists and lovers on a secret rendezvous. The garcon led them to a secluded table, probably assuming them among the latter. They didn’t mind it, at least they could talk about the case undisturbedly. After the pastis arrived and Phryne ordered food for both of them, Jack sat back on his chair and he asked curiously:  
\- How did you know that there is something off with Mlle Fromage?  
\- Because she acted weirdly and suspiciously. – Phryne took her drink - It was clear that she, I mean he didn’t know anything about fashion or female practice. He was always wearing those hideous clothes which were covered all of his body. It felt unnatural, that someone in a female community could be so scruffy. – She shrugged her shoulders and finished her drink – and of course he didn’t seem very eager to help us in the investigation. He was unmannerly and tight-lipped, I guess it was hard for him to talk like a woman.  
\- I can understand that – Jack watched eagerly the food the garcon was serving. He smiled a little when he saw the onion soup and the poulet royale on the tray.  
\- Moreover, when I’ve first met Mme Fraiche, she referred to Mlle Fromage as her partner. It sounded odd, but then I thought she was her deputy after all and that is why she used that word. Now we know that they were partners in crime and in bed too. – She tasted her soup and licked her lips. It tasted exactly like Anatole’s soup. Jack looked satisfied too, he emptied his plate in an instant.  
\- Do you think he did it? – Jack asked while he was wiping his mouth.  
\- I don’t know, Jack – Phryne sighed then she started eating her chicken – He had his motive and possibilities to do it but there are some things that are still bothering me. Mr Lovas also knew about his little secret, why didn’t he killed him too?  
\- Maybe it was on his list but he didn’t have the opportunity to do it.  
\- I wonder why didn’t share Mr Lovas this information with me – Phryne said thoughtfully – He would have distracted himself from suspicion easily that way.  
\- What if the two couples made a pact? – he took the salt cellar and put it down in front of Phryne – The Fraiches knew about the counterfeits – he took the pepper too and put next to the salt cellar – and the Hungarians knew about the desertion.  
\- Secret for a secret – Phryne nodded – that is an interesting theory. If Marie wanted to get out of the counterfeiting business, that would be a motive for every one of them.  
\- Exactly – Jack finished his chicken and the garcon appeared with coffee and some Madeleine – Although it isn’t much help for us.  
\- No – Phryne was sipping her coffee thoughtfully – I guess we still don’t know the whole story. Mr Broche’s death is also suspicious by the way.  
\- Indeed – Jack nodded. He drank his coffee for a sip and he reached for a madeleine – He was there when I found you, he was the one who had found jewelries in the storage room and also he was arguing with Mlle Fromage on the day when Mlle Losonczi died. I bet he knew too much and our murderer took no chances.  
\- You are probably right. But in that case, Mr Lovas has also an alibi because he wasn’t even in the country when it happened.  
\- Right, so that leaves Mr Fraiche.  
\- I don’t know, Jack – Phryne sighed and took a bite from her madeleine – He just doesn’t seem the type who would poison someone, shooting or stabbing would be more credible.  
\- You can ask your friend, Johnny to get his suitcase too. Maybe we can find a book about poisons in it – Jack said it sarcastically but when he saw Phryne’s reaction, he regret it instantly. She sighed indignantly and lightning flashed from her eyes. But when she started to talk, her voice was still calm.  
\- Have I mentioned to you, Jack, that I have solved murder cases while I was living in London after the war? – Jack didn’t answered just turned curiously to her – Johnny was actually helping to solve most of them.  
\- So, he is not just handsome and charming but a true Sherlock Holmes too – ‘That is just great’ Jack thought, but Phryne just smiled.  
\- Well, I wouldn’t say that, but his handsome face came handy sometimes…  
\- I bet that – Jack rolled his eyes a little bit.  
\- He could easily wind anyone around his fingers and get every information I needed.  
\- It looks like he lost his charm. Mme Fraiche didn’t seem to fall for him…  
\- Because she is an intelligent woman – Phryne sighed – she is not a naïve girl he is used to – Jack looked at her questioningly – Don’t look at me like that, Jack. It only happened a few times before we got bored – she shrugged her shoulders and looked at Jack.  
\- Ah – he only said.  
Phryne hated when he acted like that, like a jealous teenage girl. Suddenly something came into her mind, she just couldn’t put her finger on it yet. Before she could think about it, they heard a high pitched voice:  
\- Jack Robinson – a pretty and young woman stepped closer to them – It is really you!  
\- Miss Beckett – Jack stood up and greeted her with a nod, then looked at Phryne – Phryne, this is Miss Beckett. We were travelling on the same boat on the way to England.  
\- Phryne Fisher – They shook hands – It is good to know that you had a nice company on the long journey – Phryne said lightly but Jack saw the interest in her eyes.  
\- It is very nice to meet you, Miss Fisher – she said cheerfully – You are a lucky lady, if you allow me to say that. Jack was my favorite person on the journey – Miss Beckett looked at Jack admiringly – He is amusing and mysterious at the same time. – ‘You don’t know the half of it, honey’ Phryne thought. Jack coughed and said:  
\- And where is your fiancé, Miss Beckett? – Phryne glanced at Miss Beckett’s hand. She was wearing an engagement ring with a probably fake diamond in it, then her gaze continued to glide to her fashionable clothes and fake jewelries.  
\- Albert is taking care of his investments and I decided to have a nice supper somewhere. Then I saw this handsome fellow through the window – she winked at Jack, who blushed a little. Miss Beckett glanced at Phryne then she handed a card to Jack – It might be useful. This store is one of my Albert’s investments, they have nice stuffs. Most of my jewelries are from there. – she glanced at Phryne again, whose face reflected all of her thoughts about Miss Beckett’s jewelries – Don’t worry, Miss Fisher, I know that these are fake, but I think that in these time wearing big and expensive gemstones are rather tasteless. – She looked at Phryne’s diamond earrings meaningly.  
\- Indeed, Miss Beckett – Although Phryne was smiling, Jack was afraid that she will explode soon. Her green eyes flashed rather dangerously – We will check this store, I might leave my diamonds there also – Miss Beckett laughed nervously then glanced at her watch.  
\- I didn’t realize that time has already passed. It was very nice to meet you – she kissed Jack’s cheek then glanced at Phryne challengingly.  
\- Likewise, Miss Beckett – Phryne said cheerfully. Miss Beckett left the café resentfully. Jack let out a big sigh.  
\- You never told me Jack, how pleasant your journey was – Phryne said lightly.  
\- As a matter of fact, it was rather tiring and long – Jack answered then added kindly – Miss Beckett is a lovely and harmless woman, you shouldn’t have treated her that way, Phryne.  
\- I agree, Jack – she kissed Jack’s cheek too – And she handed something we really needed to solve this case – Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly at her – Would you like to visit a jewelry store with me, Jack Robinson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Instagram too! https://www.instagram.com/agika_author/


	17. Jewelries

When they arrived to the shop, Jack knew instantly why Phryne wanted to come here. It was a little place, hidden in a side street and a plate above the entrance advertised the name of it: “Lovas Bijouterie”. Jack was surprised they haven’t noticed it before, because it was quite near to the boarding school and they must have been past it a few times already. It was a lucky coincidence that Miss Beckett’s fiancé sells his fake jewelries here, although Jack couldn’t imagine why someone would buy fake jewelries for purpose. When they entered the shop, an old men greeted them with little enthusiasm.   
\- What can I do for you? – He asked. Before Jack could answer, Phryne cut in:  
\- Unfortunately I don’t have much money but I really want something nice for my niece’s birthday – she said in a finical voice.  
\- Have you already thought of something?   
\- Not really – Phryne pursed her lips – What kind of things are wearing teenage girls nowadays?  
\- Well – he adjusted his glasses – I don’t have many teenage costumers, but I think she would like these – he showed a tray with fake jewelries – I’ve just got them from Australia. I can recommend you nice earrings, necklaces or brooches as well. A few days ago a teenage girl bought a brooch, exactly like that. – He pointed to a flower shaped brooch with fake sapphires in it. ‘Bingo’ Phryne thought. She pursed her lips again:  
\- Gosh, I don’t know – she sighed then glanced at Jack. They have been investigating together for quite some time to know that look. Suddenly she turned towards him with a smile on her face: - Darling, you told me, you wanted to purchase something too – Jack looked puzzled and Phryne decided to help him a little. She was better in pretending after all – A rather special gift for me…   
\- Oh, right – Jack coughed a little – Well…khm…I guess…I wanted it to be a surprise…so maybe you should…  
\- Leave? – Phryne smiled at him. He was so adorable when he was embarrassed – Alright then, I’m waiting outside, until this gentleman helps you to pick out the right one – she started toward the exit, but Jack saw from the corner of his eyes that she was just waiting for the opportunity to get back to the shop.   
He pointed to the jewelries farthest from the entrance and the old man followed him there. While they were discussing about gemstones and engraving, Phryne sneaked into the office in the back of the shop. Fortunately there was nobody there and after a quick search she found what she needed, the sales ledger. On the 5th of October a certain Barbara Burner bought a flower shaped brooch with blue stones in it. ‘Burner’ Phryne thought ‘It must be her original name’. She put back the book and sneaked out of the shop as quickly and quiet as a cat. A few minutes later Jack appeared too, he looked quite nervous.  
\- Have you succeed, Miss Fisher? – He asked.  
\- You tell me, Inspector – Jack smiled a little. Phryne didn’t call him Inspector for a while, it reminded him of old times when their relationship was more Platonic – It seems that our favourite eyewitness, Barbara lied to us about her brooch.  
\- Did she buy it here?  
\- Yes, she did. I wonder what else she lied about too. And more importantly why? – She glanced at her watch – It is almost dinner time. Do you fancy a visit in the girls’ dormitory?  
\- Do I have another choice?   
Phryne didn’t answer just took Jack’s arm and walked towards the school. Unfortunately the policemen on guard at the entrance didn’t let them in. No wonder, since murder, fraud and accidents happened here lately.  
\- We need Maigret – Jack said but Phryne stopped him.  
\- We will get there, Jack, but first I have to talk to someone else – she said.  
\- Who?  
\- You won’t like it, but he knows every wealthy family in England. And I think he could help us.  
They found Adam Johnson on the terrace of the Ritz Hotel with a couple of pretty ladies. He greeted them with outburst of joy:  
\- The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher, what a pleasure – he kissed Phryne’s cheek and shook Jack’s hand – and of course, Mr Robinson.  
\- I thought you would leave the country, now that Mme Fraiche is behind bars – Phryne said unkindly.  
\- I thought you might need me, darling – he winked at Phryne who was only rolled her eyes – and of course, I really like it here – he pointed at the ladies.  
\- As long as you spend my father’s money – Phryne added sardonically. Johnny’s handsome face stiffened a little.  
\- Don’t be like that, Phryne. You know I’m here because of you – Jack felt offended by his ambiguous statement. Phryne stepped closer to Johnny.  
\- Then you surely have a little time for us – she nodded towards the ladies who put down their champagne glasses already. Johnny stood up slowly.  
\- Will you excuse me, ladies? I am sure it won’t be too long – Phryne’s eyes flashed dangerously so he rather stopped talking and followed them to the hotel’s lobby.  
\- What can I do for you? – He sat down in a comfortable armchair, lit a cigarette and sat back.  
\- Do you know a certain Barbara Windsor or anyone from her family? – Phryne took a glass of champagne from the garcon and sat down with Jack on a couch against Johnny.  
\- Windsor – he blown out the cigarette smoke – Quite familiar. I was courting a Margot Windsor once, Barbara could be her sister. How old is she?  
\- About 16.  
\- It must be her then – he sucked the smoke thoughtfully – Margot was talking about her little sister, she told me she was a weirdo. I guess that was the word she used.  
\- Did you know that Windsor wasn’t her real name?  
\- She told me they needed to move to England and start a new life there.  
\- Why was that?  
\- Apparently her sister made something bad in America and was expelled from school. She shouldn’t have talked about it and honestly I didn’t really care. – Phryne rolled her eyes. ‘We are not doing much with this’ she thought. – Although they say that there was also a teacher involved and that their relationship was more than a simple teacher-student affair.  
\- Where on Earth did you hear that?  
\- Well – he lit another cigarette – do you remember Maisie Muggs?  
\- Faintly.  
\- Maisie’s family is still living in America and they knew the teacher in question. It has caused quite a scandal at that time. But apparently Margot’s dad covered it up and they forgot it ever happened. I wonder if Margot is still single.  
\- You should give her a call – Phryne said and stood up.  
\- If it helps you – he grinned. Although Jack still cannot stand the guy, he had to admit that he was helpful in certain situations.

\- The more I know about Barbara, the more the picture of a psychopath is outlined – Phryne said after they left the hotel.  
\- We don’t know if any of this is true or not – Jack said – what would be her motive?  
\- For example she could also have an affair with Mr Lovas and she decided to disable her rival.  
\- That is a theory and it’s also understandable why he didn’t talk about it. The girl is only 16.  
\- But in that case why would she lie about the brooch? Has it any significance?   
\- Maybe it is not connected to the case at all, she just wanted attention and that is all.  
\- Perhaps we should just eliminate everything she said, because she is a fixed liar.  
\- But is she also a murderer? – They were silent for a while as they processed. They were walking on a quiet side street and they could only hear their footsteps knocking.  
\- It has to be connected somehow – Phryne said thoughtfully – Do you think it was a coincidence that she purchased a brooch from Mr Lovas’ shop?  
\- Maybe it was a gift from him but he ended their affair. He did so with Mme Fraiche eventually. And now Barbara must have decided to take a revenge.   
\- To fix the blame on him? So she can get rid of her ex-lover and her rival at the same time… She has to be a psycho then. – She smiled at Jack who took her hand and continued to talk about the case.  
\- What about the jewelries, Mr Broche found in the storage room? – Jack asked – It is rather suspicious. Why they had to be hidden? Were they stolen perhaps?  
\- We should know more about these hidden jewelries – Phrynes sighed – Unfortunately we cannot ask Mr Broche anymore. I wonder if he had to die because of the jewelries.  
\- His death could be an accident though.  
\- I would be surprised – Suddenly Phryne stopped. They were already walking for a half an hour and they found themselves on the cobblestoned streets of the Montmartre Quarter – I want to show you something – she said and led Jack to a narrow and curvy side street.   
There were only a few café and little shops and it was rather quiet and friendly. Since the center of artistic ferment moved from Montmartre to the neighborhood of Montparnasse, these streets were almost deserted. Phryne stopped in front of a building covered with ivy and pointed to a window on the top floor.  
\- I used to live there – she said – although it was a long time ago.  
Jack didn’t say anything, he just watched Phryne’s contemplative face. They have already talked a lot about war and times after that. Jack knew that Phryne’s life hasn’t been easy. She took her part in the war, although she was very young, basically a kid. After the war, in Paris she found herself with no money, friends or family, she was alone. Jack wanted to go back in time to hug the young Phryne and tell her that everything will be alright. She will become an independent and amazing person who will be loved by a lot of people. They were silent for a while until Phryne started to talk again.  
\- How you like Paris, Jack? – she asked now in her usual teasing voice.  
\- Better than I remembered – he smiled and looked gently at Phryne – The companionship is definitely nicer.  
\- I certainly hope so – she stepped closer to Jack and was offering her lips for him.   
He kissed her so gently, that Phryne felt she would melt into him. When they broke the kiss, Jack took out something from his pocket.  
\- I’ve almost forgot about that – he smiled and showed her a tiny jewelry box.  
\- You actually bought something in that shop, Jack? You shouldn’t have…   
\- After you left, I might have threatened the guy that I will report him because of costumer fraud. It turned out that they were selling not just fake jewelries, but they had a nice selection of diamonds too and I’ve got a huge discount in exchange for my silence – he opened the tiny box and there was a beautiful diamond engagement ring in it. Phryne’s heart skipped a beat – Do you like it? – He asked gently.  
\- I love it – she was still breathing hard. She looked at the ring again in the twinkling lights of the streetlamps. There was a huge cushion cut diamond in it, which was surrounded by a beautiful halo of French cut natural sapphires. It was perfect. Jack took the ring out of the box and pulled it up on her finger.  
\- Then you should wear it – he said and he looked deeply in her eyes.  
\- Gladly – and she said no more.’ It would be such a shame to ruin this perfect moment with words’ she thought.   
Jack gave her his most adorable, boyish smile, then kissed her like for the first time, gently but also passionately. Phryne never felt like this before, that she actually needed someone in her life. She used to think that it would ruin her individuality. Then Jack came and she felt stronger than ever, also somehow complete, like she has finally found her other part. Now that she had this beautiful ring on her finger, she felt like she finally found a home, which she never had before.  
Jack had no idea how they find their way back to the hotel. They stopped at every street corner to share a kiss or two and they were laughing all the way through. When they finally arrived, Jack couldn’t contain himself anymore, he wanted to feel her in every way. He was trying to undress her but he couldn’t find any button or zipper on her dress. Phryne has already unbuttoned his shirt then started to kiss his naked chest and went down and down. As he felt her lips and tongue on his penis, he let out a big sigh and grabbed her hair a little. When she stopped the oral indulgence and removed most of his clothes, Jack picked her up easily and put down on the bed. He didn’t want to find the zipper or button anymore, he just simply ripped it off, and Phryne reacted with a lustful laughter. He kissed every part of her body like he wanted to memorize it this way and removed her underwear with his teeth, then picked her up again to feel closer to her. She was now sitting on his lap, her legs and arms wrapped around him and their hips moved rhythmically faster and faster. As they reached the culmination of pleasure, Phryne screamed loudly his name and fell back on the bed with a smile on her face. Jack laid next to him and pulled her closer. Phryne put her head on his chest and her legs around his.   
Phryne’s gaze turned to her hand which was now lying on Jack’s chest. The diamond was glittered in the candlelight. Even if they never get married, she loved her ring and her Jack too.


	18. Barbara Burner

The next morning the concierge’s sharp knock awoke them:  
\- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Fisher, but a gentleman is waiting for you in the lobby. He said it was urgent – when he didn’t get any answer he added – I was trying to send him away, but he insisted to talk to you…  
\- I’ll be there in a minute – Phryne cut the tirade.  
\- Very well, Mademoiselle – he said and left.  
When they entered the lobby, they found Mr Johnson sitting in an armchair, smoking and drinking champagne. His tuxedo was crumpled, his hair was disheveled and he looked like he didn’t sleep much last night.  
\- Good morning! – He greeted them. Based on his voice and smell, he was still drunk.  
\- I hope it’s important – Phryne took a cup of tea from the garcon and sat down.  
\- Why so grumpy? – He asked then turned towards Jack and winked at him - Did I disturb something?  
\- Why are you here, Johnny? – Phryne asked furiously – Did you call Miss Windsor?  
\- Yes, I did – he lit another cigarette – I was lucky, she was in town. She said something about shopping for winter season, if I recall. Anyway, we went out last night to…khm… catch up a little. – Phryne rolled her eyes a little. Jack couldn’t help it but noticed the frustration in her eyes – After couple of glasses of champagne she started to talk. It was a nasty thing really. I am not surprised, they needed to run away from America.  
\- The point is? – Phryne began to become impatient, but Johnny seemed like he was enjoying the situation.  
\- The point is that Barbara is not a nice teenage girl at all. She was accusing a teacher in her school of insulting her sexually. It turned out then that they were having an affair and when the teacher in question wanted to end it, Barbara became mad and that would be her revenge.  
\- How did they find out?  
\- There were some juicy love letters under her bed. One of her classmates found it and showed it to the Headmistress. On that point Barbara became completely insane. She started to yell and attacked the poor Headmistress too. She even threatened them with revenge.  
\- How on Earth did they cover it up?  
\- With money of course – he put down his glass – The father even bribed the chief of police.  
\- Interesting – Phryne said thoughtfully. Something came into her mind. It could be a coincidence but it was worth a try. - Did you find out any names?  
\- Well, their last name was originally Burner, but you already knew that. Unfortunately she didn’t remember the teacher’s name, it was her French teacher though. Rather ironic, don’t you think? – He took Phryne’s biscuit and took a bite with satisfaction.  
\- What happened with the teacher?  
\- After Barbara’s outburst he committed suicide. He couldn’t live with the shame, or at least that was in his suicide note. If you ask me that is a weak motive for suicide.  
\- Some people have morals, you know? – Phryne said sardonically - How did he do it?  
\- He poisoned himself with sleeping pills. Isn’t poison a female thing?  
\- I agree – Phryne looked at Jack, they thought about the same.  
\- I need to make a call – Jack stood up and hurried away.  
\- Was I good? – He lit another cigarette and smiled adorably at Phryne.  
\- I have to admit it, I guess – Phryne sighed – But don’t expect any money yet. You are staying at the most exclusive hotel in Paris after all.  
\- Fine – he shrugged his shoulders – You know where to find me – he kissed Phryne’s hand and looked deeply in her eyes – What is the deal with Jack? – Suddenly he asked – Is he your new toy?  
\- None of your business – Phryne raised her head, her voice was ice cold. Johnny’s gaze moved to Phryne’s hand.  
\- I see – he said – Have you thought about that he only wanted your money?  
\- It might surprise you but there are noble people in the world.  
\- Is he one of them? – Phryne didn’t answer, just stared at him coldly – We were good together, remember? We always found our ways to throw up those boring soirees in London – he leaned closer but Phryne stood up.  
\- I remember that you left me alone with a potential murderer just to dally with a chorus girl.  
\- You didn’t really need me anyway, you handled the situation pretty well, like you always do – he smiled at her again, but Phryne didn’t smile back. – Let me make it good. Come with me, Phry, I’ll fly you anywhere where you want to – There was a time when Phryne would accept his offer without hesitation, but now she knew that Johnny could make her happy only for a while. Also she had some other things in her mind now. She caressed his face kindly.  
\- I am sorry, Johnny – she said with a kind smile – I can’t.  
\- Are you ready to go, Miss Fisher? – Jack appeared next to them, all of the sudden. Judging by his face, he probably heard Johnny’s offer to Phryne.  
\- Yes, I am – she said then turned to Johnny – Good bye, Johnny.  
\- You know where to find me, as I said it before. Au revoir, I guess. – He lit another cigarette while he was watching them hurrying away.

Maigret greeted them in his usual manner. He was sucking his pipe again while he was arranging his papers.  
\- Jack, Miss Fisher – he said – Thank you for your call, my men are bringing here Miss Windsor and also searching through her belongings. I checked the Burner family’s police records. It was quite a scandal in those days and the folder was classified too. Fortunately I have some connections in the US, so I could find out some things. It was all true what your friend said. The teacher confessed that it only happened once then she wanted him to marry her. When he said no, she wanted to ruin his career and his life too. Fortunately they shared some interesting letters with each other that proved their relationship. She kept it under her bed, not a very clever hiding place, if you ask me. The other girls who were quite fond of their French teacher, couldn’t believe what she was accusing him with, so they decided to make some investigations.  
\- I guess American boarding schools are much more to my taste – Miss Fisher added. Jack smiled a little. He could almost see a young Phryne among these girls.  
\- Well, not necessarily. When this whole thing came out, Barbara was furious and attacked these girls too. Fortunately one of the teachers came in and stopped her just in time.  
\- What happened with the French teacher? Did he commit suicide?  
\- I wouldn’t be so sure about that Jack – he sucked his pipe thoughtfully – He was taking sleeping pills that is true but his suicide note was rather odd. Although it was written in his handwriting but it looked like his hand was shaking. Also the police found suitcases in his bedroom and also a boat ticket to England. He was about to leave the country, why committed he suicide then?  
\- Do you think that someone made him to do it?  
\- It is a possibility, yes – he sighed and stuffed his pipe – It was a long time ago, in another country and there is not much chance, we could find out.  
\- I’m not so sure about that – Phryne said. Suddenly a constable appeared next to Maigret. They were talking rather quickly and quietly, Jack didn’t understand. Finally they stopped talking and Maigret turned towards them. He looked furious.  
\- They couldn’t find anything among Miss Windsor’s belongings and sadly we don’t have enough evidence that she was connected to the case. She is only repeating what she has already told us.  
\- Could we be present during the interrogation, Jules? – Jack asked cautiously, Phryne waited the answer eagerly. Maigret looked at them thoughtfully for a while then he sighed.  
\- D’accord, fine – he said resignedly – Consider it an engagement gift.  
Jack didn’t correct him, Phryne was wearing an engagement ring after all. She was only smiling, winked at Jack and entered the interrogation room. It was a tiny and depressing room with grey walls and there were only a huge table and a few chairs in it. Barbara was already sitting on one of the chairs. She looked nervous, she might have cried too. When she saw them, she stood up and greeted them with her weak voice. It seemed almost incredible, that she was the same girl who had an affair with a teacher and attacked her schoolmates and the Headmistress too.  
\- Bonjour – she said.  
\- Miss Windsor – Maigret sat down opposite her, Phryne and Jack did the same. – We can talk in English during the interrogation, if you wish – Maigret said kindly. She didn’t answer, just nodded – Very well then. Please, tell me about the incident back in America. I am talking about your affair with your teacher.  
\- I am afraid, there is not much to tell, Monsieur Maigret – she sighed a little – I fell in love with an older man and he took advantage of my naiveté. When I asked him to legalize our relationship he just laughed and sent me away.  
\- And that made you mad…  
\- Of course – her voice was still calm – He betrayed me.  
\- Did you threaten him?  
\- I did – she lowered her head – I know, Monsieur, how does it look like, but you must understand that I was in a bad period of my life. I have medical papers about my condition and I also take medicine against my outbursts.  
\- Are you taking medicines?  
\- I am, Monsieur – she nodded and looked at Maigret innocently – It helps me to stay calm. I didn’t have any outbursts since America. You can ask my teachers or classmates too, or even my doctor.  
\- What can you tell about Mademoiselle Losonczi?  
\- She was a great teacher and a good person too – she almost started to cry at that point – Everyone liked her.  
\- Where were you when she died?  
\- When was that, Monsieur?  
\- On Thursday, between 7.45 and 8.15  
\- Probably on class – she said thoughtfully – I have Latin class from 8 o’clock but I like to be there early to take a good seat.  
\- We will check that, Miss Windsor.  
\- Is that all, Monsieur?  
\- I believe that Miss Fisher and Mr Robinson have also some questions for you. – Jack nodded towards Maigret.  
\- I am happy to help – Barbara said with a weak smile.  
\- Do you remember, Miss Windsor when you told us about the stranger you met at the school’s fence? – Jack asked. He finally felt that he was in his element in the interrogation room.  
\- Yes, I do, Sir – she nodded.  
\- You showed us a brooch, you claimed you got from this person. A flower shaped brooch with fake sapphires in it. – She didn’t answer just nodded – Yesterday we went to the jewelry shop where you bought it, Lovas’ bijoux.  
\- You must be mistaken, Sir – she said with a forgiving smile – I’ve never been in that shop and I certainly didn’t purchase anything.  
\- That is odd, because we found your name on the register. On the 5th of October a certain Barbara Burner bought a flower shaped brooch with blue stones in it.  
\- It has to be another Barbara Burner then – she said innocently – I don’t even use this name anymore, it reminds me of my dark past.

\- She won’t tell us anything – Maigret sighed – Even if she lied about the brooch, it doesn’t mean she committed the murder. Furthermore, I have other suspects. We interrogated the witnesses again and more of them saw Mr Lovas entering Mlle Losonczi’s room in the time of question. Would you like to join me?


	19. Falling leaves

Mr Lovas went through a pretty big transformation since Jack and Phryne have seen him the last time. His clothes were dirty, his handsome face was now unshaved and he looked about ten years older. He probably didn’t sleep much nowadays. When they entered the room, it was a glance of surprise in his eyes but he didn’t say anything. Maigret sat down and sucked his pipe:  
\- Good to see you again, Mr Lovas – he still didn’t say anything, just rumbled something under his nose in Hungarian – I can see you had rough days lately. If you answer all of our questions you can go back to your cell and sleep. You could even get a soap, if you’ll be nice – he didn’t answer, Maigret sighed – As you may already know we are charging you for counterfeiting. We have enough evidence and testimonies for it – Maigret waited for reaction which he still didn’t get – But now we are here because of your fiancé’s death. I hope you want us to catch her murderer as much as I do, Mr Lovas – he still didn’t say anything just clenched his hands and there was anger in his eyes – If you can give us useful information for our investigation, I may talk to the judge about your penalty – Maigret leaned back in his chair and started to stuff his pipe while he was waiting for his answer.   
Lovas didn’t answer for a while and when he finally started to talk, he took a piece of paper out of his pocket first and gave it to Maigret. It was a poem, written in Hungarian.  
\- It was my last letter to Marie, it was written by the great Endre Ady, her favorite poet.  
\- Could you translate it to us? – Phryne asked kindly  
\- With pleasure – he cleared his throat and his voice turned soft.  
“Your eyes are mirrors  
of blessed marvels,  
for they have seen me;  
you are the mistress,  
the cunning woman  
of the caress.  
A thousand times blessed  
are you as woman,  
for you have seen me  
and looked at me.  
Because you love me  
I also love you,  
because you love me  
you are the woman,  
you are the fair.”  
/Endre Ady: Because you love me/

\- That was beautiful – Phryne whispered.  
\- I didn’t kill Marie, Commissaire, I loved her – he said and Phryne knew he was telling the truth. Although it doesn’t necessarily mean that he didn’t kill her because of jealousy. – I will answer your questions.  
\- D’accord – Maigret nodded - Is that true that you threatened Mme Fraiche to not tell anything about your little counterfeiting business?  
\- I guess, there is no point in denying – Maigret shook his head – Yes, it is true. Marie told me everything about her husband, alias Mlle Fromage and I have blackmailed her to tell everything if she tell anything about the paintings.  
\- How did she know about it?  
\- She was on very good terms with the students and I guess she heard a gossip from somebody. I think someone might have recognized poor Mr Fraiche in female clothes.  
\- Was it you who locked me up in the storage room? - Phryne asked angrily.  
\- I apologize for that Miss Fisher – he turned towards Phryne and he looked charming again like before – I just wanted to scare you off I guess – Phryne didn’t answer just snorted.  
\- What were you doing in Mlle Losonczi’s room in the morning she died?  
\- When Marie told me that she wanted to get out of business, I wanted to make sure that she was safe. I wanted her to leave Paris and start a new life with me.  
\- How did that go?  
\- You tell me – he sighed – she gave me back my letter and she wanted to break our engagement.  
\- You know that it is a great motive for murder – Lovas nodded.  
\- I know Mr Maigret. That is why you must be sure, I am telling the truth. – He said with a serious face.   
\- We will see about that, Mr Lovas – Maigret replied gruffly – Did she tell you why was she breaking up?  
\- I wanted her to explain but she couldn’t tell. A student girl came in and I had to hide. I wasn’t allowed to be there.  
\- Why you didn’t tell this before? – Maigret asked furiously. Phryne’s heart started to beat faster. – You have to tell us everything in detail, starting where you entered Mlle Losonczi’s room.  
\- Fine – he sighed – I wanted to catch Marie before her class begins, so I was rather in a hurry when I arrived.  
\- When was that?  
\- I am not sure, probably a few minutes before 8. It is odd that someone noticed me because Mlle Fromage was arguing with the caretaker so loudly that everyone was looking at them.  
\- Do you know what was she arguing about?  
\- Honestly, I didn’t really listen, because as I said it before, I was in a hurry. I think it was about keys, he probably lost them.  
\- Please continue.  
\- When I entered the room, she was about to go to class. She looked scattered and tired. It wasn’t unusual before her morning coffee.  
\- Did you actually see her coffee cup?  
\- I remember she put down my letter next to her coffee cup after I told her why I was there. We couldn’t talk too much because a student wanted to talk to her too.  
\- Have you recognized the girl?  
\- Why should have? All I remember that she had brown hair and a quiet voice, because I couldn’t hear what they were talking about. Marie gestured toward me to leave and I didn’t want to make her mad. I thought we would talk later – his voice shattered a little – I was wrong.  
\- The student girl, was it her? – Maigret showed him Barbara’s picture. Lovas looked at the picture but he only shook his head.  
\- I am not sure, I’ve only seen her from behind. Also I was busy sneaking out through the door.  
\- Please try to remember Mr Lovas – Maigret leaned a bit closer – It could be important.  
\- When she entered the room, I hid behind the door. I guess she didn’t realize that I was there. Marie was still collecting her things for her class and the girl sat down at the table. They were talking about something, but they were so quiet, I couldn’t understand and honestly I didn’t care. Then Marie turned towards me and I had to leave.  
\- Did you see anyone on the corridor?  
\- No, I don’t think so. I guess the students were already gone and also Mlle Fromage got back to her office. I didn’t meet anyone on the way back either.

Phryne and Jack glanced at each other. If Lovas was telling the truth, he might have seen the murderer right before action. But why would a teenage girl murder Mlle Losonczi? When they left the interrogation room, Maigret turned towards Jack:  
\- I need your help, Jack – his voice was still calm and he looked incredibly focused – We need to solve this case as soon as possible. To do that, we need to split up. My people are searching through the jewelry shop and the school again, while I am trying to figure out this mysterious student’s identity and also having a chat with the Fraiches again. I need you to check if the janitor’s death was an accident without a doubt, a constable will escort you to the location. We will meet at the school when you finished.  
\- We will do our best – Jack shook Maigret’s hand.  
\- I am sure about that – he nodded and went back to the interrogation room.  
It was a hard work indeed and Jack was glad that back in Melbourne Phryne was always there to help him in the most difficult cases. Now she was here again and they were helping out Maigret together. Jack felt the thrill of the chase in every part of his body, he knew that they were close to solve the case.  
The constable led them to a park next to the school. The trees looked very nice in the colors of autumn. There were red, yellow and brown fallen leaves everywhere and everything was sparkling in the sunshine. Suddenly the wind rose and the leaves started to rattle, it was like the trees whispered something. Phryne drew her coat tighter, it looked like the Indian summer was over and storm was coming.  
\- We found the body here – the constable pointed to a ditch on the edge of the park. It hasn't been raining for a long time, so there was no water in it – A dog walker called the police early morning. According to the medical expert it happened sometime late at night. Here are some photos.   
He gave the photos to Jack. Mr Broche was lying flat on his back in the bottom of the ditch, with a huge, bloody wound on his head.  
\- Was it the cause of death? – he asked.  
\- Yes – the constable nodded – He probably fell and hit his head on this stone – he pointed to a stone next to Mr Broche. Jack looked down in the ditch, the bloody rock was still there but nothing else.  
\- Did someone move the body before the photo was taken? – Jack asked.  
\- No, Sir.  
\- Then I don’t think it was an accident – Jack said seriously and glanced at Phryne. She looked at him in agreement. – There is no sign that he slipped, the leaves are evenly scattered at the edge of the ditch.   
\- Too evenly if you ask me – Phryne said and started to sweep away the leaves from the edge.  
\- Some leaves must have fallen after the poor fellow slipped – the constable said. He checked his watch, looked like he was in a hurry.  
\- I see that the ditch was perfectly cleaned up when it happened. How do you explain that there was a huge stone in the bottom of the cleaned up ditch?  
\- Negligence? –the constable tried.  
\- If I am not mistaken these trees on the ditch shore are Alnus glutinosa, alder trees – the constable didn’t respond just murmured something under his nose – In this photo Mr Broche is totally covered by Ulmus minor, elm tree leaves. I think he collapsed there – he pointed at the elm trees about 50 metres away, there was a little stone fence too – and someone pulled him here to make it look like and accident - Phryne looked at Jack with surprise. She always admired Jack’s knowledge of certain things, which he came up in the most unexpected moments with. ‘He is a damn good detective’ she always thought on such occasions ‘and also extremely attractive’ she added to herself. While Phryne hurried towards the elm trees, Jack continued – Also after fast head counting, considering the angle of the slope, the depth of the ditch and the size of Mr Broche, I don’t think he would have hit his head that much to break his skull. But a well-directed blow to the head…  
\- With a stone from the fence – Phryne cut in. She was already under the elm trees and was waving with a stone which was very similar to the one which caused the death of Mr Broche – I am sorry Jack, but I think I found the source of the murder weapon – Jack hurried there with the constable.  
\- That must be it – Jack nodded. Suddenly thundered the skies – We need to hurry to find some evidence before the storm washes it away.  
They all started to sweep away the leaves on the way to the ditch. After a while the constable cried out:  
\- I found some blood here!  
\- Excellent – Jack said triumphantly – You should take pictures and collect those bloody leaves before it starts raining.  
\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur – the constable said insolently – I don’t think you have the authority to give me commands.  
\- C’est vrai – Jack said now in French. His French improved a lot since they were staying in Paris and now he spoke with huge confidence. Phryne smiled with appreciation – Now you have the opportunity to fix the mistake you made while you were examining the crime scene.  
The constable didn’t answer just looked at Jack confused, like he fought in himself. Then he sighed resignedly and started to collect the evidences. It was just about time because fat raindrops began to fall and soon it began to rain heavily.  
\- I think we have to go now, Miss Fisher – Jack said and took Phryne’s hand. They ran together in the rain towards the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is from Endre Ady, a great Hungarian poet. Translated to English by Anton Nyerges.  
The botanical source is Wikipedia.  
I hope you enjoyed it! Leave your comment here!


	20. We will need evidence, Miss Fisher

They entered the building of the school out of puff and totally soaked. The storm was raging outside now and Phryne thought with pity of the constable, who they left in the crime scene earlier.   
\- Now we know at least that Mr Broche’s death wasn’t an accident – she sighed - The two deaths in the same school must be connected somehow.  
\- Most likely – Jack nodded – This significantly narrows the number of suspects. Mme Fraiche and Mr Lovas were not even in the country when Mr Broche died. I guess that leaves Mr Fraiche. He had motive and opportunities as well.  
Phryne didn’t answer just stood there thoughtfully. Jack knew this look of her pretty well, her intuition said that someone else did it and she just needed to settle her thoughts. She spoke slowly:  
\- When we asked Barbara about Mlle Losonczi, I saw something on her face for a moment. I saw rage, Jack – Jack didn’t answer just listened to Phryne’s thread – We know that Marie Losonczi was attracted to women too. What if Barbara was also one of her lovers?   
\- But the police said they didn’t find any evidence among her stuff. They would surely notice if her handwriting would match with the angry lover’s handwriting.  
\- I don’t think it was examined. They thought that her lover was a man after all.  
\- Maybe – Jack said thoughtfully – I would be surprised though if Maigret wouldn’t think of that possibility. Also she has an alibi…  
\- A very weak one if you ask me – Phryne concentrated on her argumentation with narrowed eyes – Jane told about her Latin teacher, Mr Linet. Everyone call him Mr Lunettes, you know why?  
\- Is he wearing glasses? – Jack tried the obvious.  
\- Exactly – Phryne answered with a smile on her face, she was blushed by excitement. She knew they were close – According to Jane, he is already in his 80’s and almost blind. Also he doesn’t even recognize or remember students. He always call Jane Laura for some reason for example.  
\- He is surely not an ideal eyewitness – he sighed – I am sure that Maigret will interrogate Miss Windsor’s classmates too – Jack tried but he already knew that he couldn’t stop Phryne now.  
\- What if they won’t remember, Jack? It was now a long time ago and Barbara is very good at being invisible which can be quite handy when you commit murder… - Phryne said the last word with emphasis and Jack looked at her seriously. He knew from experience that her instincts are generally infallible.  
\- We will need evidence, Miss Fisher – he said in a quiet voice. Phryne smiled at him, she was now in her element.  
\- I have an idea, Jack. Come with me – She started to walk toward the basement with sharp steps and Jack followed her like he usually does – It came to my mind, that when I was locked up here I saw a mattress in the corner of the room. I noted it to myself that it looked like a couple used it probably for romantic or rather not so romantic occupation – Jack nodded. He did remember, although the time when Phryne mentioned this he was more focusing on his own romantic occupation – Then Mlle Fraiche mentioned that she was quite surprised that she saw Barbara in the basement, then they found the fake paintings here too and I was quite sure.  
\- Meaning? – Jack was trying to keep up with Phryne’s steps and her thoughts too.  
\- They used it for their hiding place – She said it like it was obvious – They arranged their rendezvous and also Marie hid her paintings here. Barbara used to hide her love letters under her mattress, I wonder if she changed this old habit or not.  
They were already in the basement and Jack noticed that Phryne shivered a little bit. Obviously memories came to her mind about when she was locked up here. Jack tried to comfort her by hugging her shoulders then she sighed deeply and gave a reassuring smile to Jack before they entered the storage room. Everything looked like the same as it was burned into her brain. ‘Here we are again’ she thought ‘where it began’ She was glad that this time Jack was next to her, not just because she had him as a support also she felt that his confident and calm aura surrounded her like a shield.  
\- I hope you have your gun handy, Jack – she suddenly felt that he might will need it later.  
\- Of course, Miss Fisher – he said it in his teasing voice – I’m carrying it all the time since I’ve first met you.  
\- You probably do that right, Jack – Phryne winked at him and stepped to the mattress. She was glad that she was wearing gloves, that thing looked dirty and…overused. She found what she was looking for almost instantly. It was a heavy school book - Post-Impressionism, second volume – she read out loud the title of the book. Jack looked puzzled at her – You remember Marie’s list I have found hidden in a book? – He nodded – that was the first volume. I pulled that certain book off the shelf because right before I saw the second volume by Barbara. Now I know it wasn’t just a coincidence. She probably knew where Marie was hiding her confidential things and she hid it here instead, before the police would find it. At first sight, it seems rather incriminating, don’t you think, Jack?   
Jack took the book from Phryne and opened it. It was cut off in the middle so Marie could hide her letters in it. They were mostly love letters and mostly written by Barbara. Now Jack was certain that Barbara wrote that letter too which Maigret found among Marie’s stuff because the handwritings matched. Most of the letters were really heated and it seemed that she was rather obsessed with Marie. Based on the dates of the letters, Marie received almost every day a letter from her. After a while she wanted her to break the engagement with Lovas and also was blackmailing her with the counterfeiting-business. Jack couldn’t decide if she was sentimental, confident or stupid by keeping this letters. Marie probably didn’t fall for blackmail because the last letter consisted of two sentences only:  
“Darling, it is your last chance. If you don’t break up, it will cause pain for both of us.”  
Before Jack could say something he felt the cold metal touch in his temple and the sound of someone pulls the hammer of a gun. They were so immersed in reading the letters that they didn’t hear that the writer of the letters came in. Barbara was now pointing a gun at Jack with a triumphant smile on her face. She was not that innocent, nice young girl they met a few days ago. There was madness in her eyes and Phryne was sure that she would fire that gun in an instant if she would feel threatened. Their only chance was to try to distract her with something.  
\- Please, give me your handbag, Miss Fisher – she said and Phryne throw her handbag in front of her feet – Excellent, now if you excuse me, Mr Robinson, I’ll take your weapon from you as well. Don’t worry, Miss Fisher, I am rather interested in women, as you may already know – she quickly scanned his upper body until she found Jack’s gun. She took it and aimed at Phryne – Now, can I have my letters, please, Miss Fisher? – Phryne gave it to her and she said carefully:  
\- I guess your French teacher back in the US, was just a mistake? – Barbara’s face changed a little. It was probably not her nicest memory.   
\- I’d be more careful, if I were you, Miss Fisher – she said threateningly and pushed the muzzle against Jack’s temple even better – I don’t think you want me to ruin his handsome face.  
\- It’s okay, Barbara – Phryne said lightly, like she’d be in a tea party – I prefer women too. I like their soft skin and spherical body parts. Marie was a beautiful woman for example.  
\- She was indeed – she nodded a little and tears appeared in her eyes – such a shame she had poor judgement.  
\- That is why she had to die? – Phryne asked. Barbara’s hands trembled a little.  
\- I guess so – her voice shattered and she looked like a frightened teenage girl again. Phryne started to get confused. ‘Is it possible that we made a mistake?’ she asked herself. – She didn’t break up with him although she didn’t love him.  
\- You mean Mr Lovas? – Barbara didn’t answer just nodded  
\- She said she needed money and he could give her the life she always wanted. – Phryne took a step forward but Barbara’s face hardened again – My life is already ruined why can’t you just leave me alone?! – She yelled.  
\- You made a terrible mistake, Barbara – Phryne tried to speak calmly although she was worried about the gun which was pressed to Jack’s temple and holding by a lunatic with trembling hand – You are making your situation worse if you hurt us.   
\- It was an accident – she burst into tears.  
\- How could you accidentally poison someone? – It was something strange about this conversation and not just because of the crazy teenage girl. Barbara looked also puzzled.  
\- I…I don’t know what you are talking about. I didn’t poison anyone.   
\- Not even your lover?  
\- No! – She yelled again – How could you say something like that?! I loved Marie and I wasn’t even there when she died! I have already told you that! – ‘I can’t tell anymore if she is telling the truth’ Phryne thought ‘She looks so honest’  
\- Then why are threatening us with guns? – Phryne asked – Because of these letters? These are the proof that you had an affair with Marie and you blackmailed her to break her engagement. You must have been very mad when she didn’t do so.  
\- She…she laughed and she said I was only a fling and she was getting married – Barbara’s voice trembled.  
\- So, you decided that she shouldn’t get married… First you tried to incriminate Mr Lovas by the Headmistress. You invented this strange man who was asking questions from innocent school girls and looked just like him. Then you bribed Mr Broche to tell Mme Fraiche about fictional jewelries he found in a storage room so she can discover Marie’s counterfeits. You didn’t expect that Lovas will seduce Mme Fraiche so she would never suspect him with anything. You must have been devastated.  
\- That manwhore – she growled – He never loved Marie, you know? He just didn’t want her to tell about his fishy business. But she told me in this certain room about it…after I found the paintings in the other room. She wasn’t proud of it but she said she had no other choice. She didn’t want to be a teacher forever, she wanted to see the world and living a luxurious life. I knew that we couldn’t be together but I didn’t want her to get married to Lovas either. I was trying to help her. I couldn’t ask money from my father so I asked from my classmates rather. I never liked being the focus of attention, I rather liked being invisible. In that way I could gather every gossip in the school.  
\- So it was you who told Marie about Mr Fraiche?   
\- What a fool! – Barbara laughed a little – Someone recognized him from pre-war times and I just needed to examine it. It is remarkable that men would do anything for lust, even if it totally ruins his incognito. – Phryne didn’t expect such details. It seemed now that Barbara’s attention to the guns decreased a little bit.  
\- Marie must have been really mad when Mme Fraiche found out about the counterfeits and she couldn’t blackmail her anymore.  
\- She was indeed – Barbara sighed – She started panicking and broke up with me instead of Lovas  
Jack decided that he couldn’t stand anymore with a gun on his temple. He was very well trained eventually and Barbara looked like she wasn’t focusing on him anymore. He glanced at Phryne who seemed to understand what he was up to. Suddenly he grabbed Barbara’s hands and pushed her to the ground. A shot sounded and Jack howled in pain.


	21. Everything will be revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, guys! Enjoy!

\- JACK! JACK! – Jack heard that Phryne was calling him but he just couldn’t respond – Are you all right?! Please say something! – She was almost crying and Jack began to gather himself slowly. He waved towards Phryne signing that he was okay. She was now sitting on Barbara’s chest aiming her gun at her.  
\- I’m fine – Jack said huskily – That witch kicked my balls.  
Phryne almost burst out laughing. On the one hand she was relieved that Barbara didn’t shoot him and on the other hand she has never heard Jack saying “balls”, not even in a most intimate situation.   
\- God, you scared me to death, Jack Robinson – Phryne sighed with relief – I thought you were seriously injured.  
\- I don’t think this is the best time to discuss this, Miss Fisher – He nodded towards Barbara who stared at her furiously.  
\- You are right, Jack. We can focus on your injured body part later – Phryne winked at him. Jack decided not to react on that nasty comment, especially that his balls were still aching. Suddenly they heard footsteps and Maigret appeared at the door.  
\- Merde – he swore – What is going on here?

They went back to the police station together. After Phryne and Jack told Maigret about their discoveries of Mr Broche’s death and Barbara and Marie’s affair, Maigret decided to interrogate Barbara by himself. Phryne and Jack waited impatiently in front of the interview room until a couple hours later the door opened and Maigret gestured them to go in. Barbara seemed broken and like she recently cried. Maigret lit his pipe and said:  
\- Miss Windsor, please tell us why did you attack Miss Fisher and Mr Robinson in the storage room?  
\- I was afraid if my relationship with Marie will be revealed, you would suspect me of killing her.  
\- That is why Mr Broche had to die?  
\- I have already told you, it was an accident – Now she was yelling again and looked like she was about to cry too – He said, he will tell everything to the police, about our affair and about the jewelries. I couldn’t let him to do that. I was trying to convince him but he just didn’t listen to me…  
\- And that made you angry, I guess – Maigret nodded. He knew that Barbara was in a fragile mental condition.  
\- Yes, Sir – she was crying now – I couldn’t even think clearly, I just took a stone and hit his head. When I saw that he was badly injured and probably was dying, I eliminated the traces and dragged him into the ditch. He was really drunk, so I was hoping that you would assume it was an accident. – Phryne glanced at Jack. Barbara obviously didn’t count with Jack Robinson’s intelligence.  
\- What did Mlle Losonczi commit, you had to murder her? Did she make you angry by ending your affair?  
\- Of course I was angry! – She sounded angry right now as well but her eyes reflected sincere outrage – I didn’t murder her though! I loved her! I’ve already told you I wasn’t even there.  
Suddenly she burst into heavy sobbing, Maigret decided to pause her interrogation. Outside the room he invited Phryne and Jack to his office.  
\- She is telling the truth – he sighed.   
\- Jules, you can’t be serious! – Jack said – She murdered that poor woman like she did her French teacher back in the US.  
\- Well, I don’t know about that Jack, but she has an alibi for the time Mlle Losonczi died. - Phryne and Jack looked at him with surprise – Several of her fellow students testified that she was in Latin class.  
\- What if she put the poison in her coffee cup before her class?   
\- That is not likely, Jack – Phryne cut in – Do you remember what Lovas said? It was already a few minutes before eight when he arrived in Marie’s room and the student came only after.  
\- Which means that the certain student wasn’t Barbara – Jack said thoughtfully – Or the charming Mr Lovas lied to us again. The latter is more likely.  
\- I agree – Maigret nodded – Any suggestion?  
\- Well, if you ask – Phryne smiled at him – I am very good at bluffing. Maybe I can give it a try…  
Maigret sucked his pipe thoughtfully while he was studying Phryne’s face. He had already begun to understand why Jack is so attached to her. He looked at Jack who nodded in agreement.   
\- Enfer – he murmured then turned towards Phryne – Fine, Miss Fisher, please impress me.

Mr Lovas was probably allowed to take a shower lately because he didn’t smell that much than before. His face was also calmer and he greeted them almost smiling. Phryne took the chair next to him and sat down, the men were standing a little further away.  
\- You know, Mr Lovas – Phryne said kindly – Mme Sarcelle is my old dear friend and she told us everything about you.  
\- I…I’ve already told everything about the counterfeiting, I know – Lovas looked confused.  
\- I know you did, Mr Lovas. I am talking about murder right now. – Phryne took a break before she said more – I am sure you all were furious that Marie want to get out of business. Veronique told me that already. She was really good at it and brought a lot of money.  
\- As you may know, Miss Fisher, I don’t need money, my family is running jewelry business and I am quite wealthy.  
\- But since the economic crisis the business is not going well. You even have to sell fake jewelries. – Lovas didn’t say anything just tried to avoid eye contact with Phryne – You needed money to maintain your usual standard of living and also to satisfy Marie’s expectations. – He still didn’t answered just snorted sarcastically – Madame Sarcelle on the other hand had more to lose. – He looked at Phryne with surprise. Maigret and Jack did the same and Phryne was hoping that Lovas didn’t notice that – Secretly Madame Sarcelle was the leader of the counterfeiting organization. You probably didn’t know that since you were only a sand grain in the machine. – Phryne stopped and waited for the effect of her words.   
\- That is simply not true – Lovas said but there was doubt in her voice.  
\- So you actually know who it was…  
\- I didn’t say that either, Miss Fisher. I am just saying that Madame Sarcelle is only a miserable woman who wanted to take advantage of her late husband’s talent. – Phryne swallowed the rage which his words evoked in her and tried to calm her voice again.  
\- So she didn’t order you to take care of Mlle Losonczi? – Her voice was still calm but she waited breathlessly for the answer.  
\- I…I wouldn’t say that either, Miss Fisher – he answered slowly.  
\- You know, Mr Lovas, we talked about your situation outside and we all think that you were just a victim of unfortunate circumstances. Counterfeiting was only the beginning but murder is a nasty business indeed. We think that Madame Sarcelle was responsible for everything. – Lovas looked at Maigret and Jack quizzically. Jack tried to harden his face as much as it was possible in the situation, Maigret was only sucking his pipe and nodded. – You have the possibility to make her pay for all of her sins. We have evidence that you murdered Marie Losonczi, Mr Lovas. Denying just makes your situation worse, but if you are telling the truth we can catch Madame Sarcelle and we will be very grateful for that – Lovas looked at the men in the other corner of the room again before he answered.  
\- You are bluffing, you have no evidence, it is not possible. – He looked nervous despite of his words.  
\- Are you sure you want to risk it? Because if we walk out that door you will have no other chance. You will hang, Mr Lovas – Phryne waited eagerly for the answer. Before he started to talk he buried his face in his hands.  
\- You know, Miss Fisher, I would probably have done it even if it is not about money. – He sighed – She was a poison herself, that is why I used poison to kill her. Our engagement was a joke, she only wanted my money and I wanted her silence. I told her that she could say goodbye to my money if she tells about the counterfeiting. She seemed like she didn’t care about that anymore and like she was afraid of something – ‘Probably her crazy ex-lover’ Phryne thought – I didn’t lie when I said I was in love with her. I decided to give her another chance. I was hoping that she felt the same but when she gave my love letter back, I knew that she could easily just leave me behind and possibly send me to jail. – Suddenly Phryne saw the murderer in Lovas – I couldn’t let her to do that. She was so proud that she was making her paints by herself – he said bitterly – I always told her that it was dangerous storing poisons in her office but she just laughed at me. When she turned away I quickly put the emerald green powder in her coffee.  
\- Even a little spread out on the floor, if I am not mistaken – Phryne said. Lovas nodded and became quiet. Maigret appeared with a piece of paper in his hand.  
\- Please sign your statement, Monsieur – Maigret said. Lovas looked puzzled at Phryne.  
\- You know, Miss Fisher that you can’t use this against me. You misled me!   
\- Luckily I am not a police officer, I am just a woman – Phryne said cheerily and walked out the door.

¬¬¬¬¬  
Jack was glad that he doesn’t have to do paperwork and he can return with Phryne to the hotel to celebrate. They can’t skip their usual post case drink after all. They were sitting on the sofa next to each other and sipping their cognac while discussing the case.  
\- Your friend could be quite satisfied now – Phryne said – He could arrest four criminals in only a few days.  
\- Thanks to the brilliant Miss Fisher – Jack smiled and raised his glass towards Phryne.  
\- Don’t be silly, Jack. You took your part too. – She winked at him.  
\- Tell me, Miss Fisher, how can you lie so cleverly? I almost believed myself that poor Madame Sarcelle was the leader of the counterfeiting gang – Jack looked at Phryne with admiration in his eyes.  
\- Don’t worry, Jack, I only use my power if it’s necessary – Phryne bit her lower lip playfully.  
\- Is that so? – They were staring at each other for a while. Phryne pulled closer to Jack and looked deeply in his eyes.  
\- Now that you rescued me and we solved a murder case together, what are your plans, Jack?   
\- You tell me, Miss Fisher – Jack took Phryne’s hand in his hand – You were the one who told me to come after you. – His voice was quiet, almost a whisper – I am staying as long as you want me to.  
\- I want you to stay Jack – she kissed his palm – I thought it was obvious – she smiled and kissed his neck too.  
\- What about your independence? The adventures that await you? – Then he added softly – What about the other men?  
\- What other men, Jack? – She sighed a little bit frustrated.  
\- I think you know well, what I am talking about, Phryne – he looked at her seriously but also kindly. Of course she knew what he meant by that. She just couldn’t believe that a brilliant detective as Jack how can be so blind in certain things. – I’ve heard what Mr Johnson was offering for you and I didn’t want to act like it didn’t happen. It made me think and I came to the conclusion that I was wrong when I thought I could be enough for you.  
\- Jack… - it was all Phryne could say. She couldn’t bear seeing him like that, with sorrow in his beautiful eyes.   
\- I want you to be happy, Phryne – he released her hand – Even if it’s hurtful for me. – He wanted to stand up but Phryne didn’t let him. She held his face between her palms.  
\- There is no other men, just you. It has always been so – Jack looked at her.   
She was heartbreakingly beautiful while she was waiting for his answer. He didn’t respond though just leaned against her face. He waited for a moment, while he was smelling her scent and memorizing every inch of her face. He wanted to keep this moment forever. When he kissed her, Phryne felt like she was the only woman in the world. As soon as she felt his lips on hers, everything disappeared and she happily surrendered. After a while Jack broke the kiss and looked at her now with a smile on his face.  
\- Besides – Phryne took his hand and smiled at him adorably – I thought that we were engaged now – she gestured towards the enormous ring on her finger.  
\- Well – Jack took Phryne’s other hand too and studied the ring on it – I don’t remember I was asking you to marry me, Miss Fisher – he smiled at her teasingly. Phryne leaned closer.  
\- It’s never too late, Jack – she whispered and Jack looked like a little kid who got a nice present for his birthday.  
\- I guess I should do it right – Phryne saw breathlessly how Jack kneeled down in front of her – Phryne Fisher, you are the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent, bravest, kindest and stubborn woman I know. I want to be your partner for ever because I obviously can’t live without you anymore. Marry me?  
\- Of course, I’ll marry you! – Phryne has never thought that she will say those words once, but now it felt so right and she was so incredibly happy that she almost cried. Jack stood up with a smile on his face and pulled her between his arms – You will be my greatest adventure, Jack Robinson – she laughed and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thank you for reading my first fic! I hope you enjoyed it! I will continue my story, you can visit my Instagram site for more info!


End file.
